Cruel destino, Dulce Venganza
by Natsuki.Moonlight
Summary: Tiempo después de que Frisk rompiera la barrera, Sans y Toriel se casan y años después tienen gemelas, lo que no sabían era que una de sus hijas moriría a causa de una rara enfermedad,gracias a un experimento de Gaster la hija fallecida vuelve a la vida poseyendo a su hermana y al saber la causa de su muerte ella no dudara en vengarse de quien la asesino Advertencia: Fic SORIEL
1. Un buen comienzo

**_¡HOWDY! It´s me, your best writer….* Hopes and Dreams intensified*_**

 ** _Ok no XD… Muy buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea que hay en su país… hola mis criaturitas nwn_**

 ** _¿Me extrañaron? Porque sho si y weno….. En mi página de Face escribí las razones por las que estuve en hiatus(?) todo este rato y welp, no estaba muerta andaba de parranda(?) oknu_**

 ** _Espero y les guste este nuevo Fic que cree inspirada en el juego de Undertale y mi pareja favorita nun EL SORIEL AJDHAJSAKDJA_**

 ** _Si no les gusta el Soriel pues… les recomiendo esperar a que publique mí otro fic XD_**

 ** _Sin más rodeos, disfruten nun_**

 ** _Undertale y sus personajes pertenecen a Toby Fox, solo las oc´s Soriel y Sansriel me pertenecen_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que Frisk logro romper la barrera, los monstruos al fin pudieron ir a la superficie, la humana hizo lo posible para que los demás humanos no los atacaran e incluso empezaron a vivir en paz y armonía como antes.

 ***Algunos años después***

-No sé cómo decírselo.- un esqueleto bajito de huesos grandes veía a su hermano mientras temblaba levemente por los nervios.

-Oh vamos Sans, ella es el amor de tu vida después de saber que era la dama detrás de la puerta, ¿no?.- un esqueleto más alto veía al ya nombrado.

-Lo sé pero... ¿y si me rechaza? no creo que sienta lo mismo, además ella es la esposa del Rey Asgore y yo, bueno, soy solo un mal comediante.- baja la mirada triste.

-Hermano, yo te apoyare pase lo que pase, además, te recuerdo que la Reina Toriel se divorció de él y solo son amigos...básicamente

-Gracias Papyrus, pero, ¿qué hay de Asriel? no creo que el acepte lo nuestro

-Sans.- el menor se agacha a la altura de su hermano mayor.- deberías de dejar de ser pesimista, yo sé que hay obstáculos pero te vuelvo a repetir, yo, el gran Papayrus me encargare de que tú y su majestad lleguen a ser una bonita pareja y si no pues...amm...al menos lo intente

-Je, gracias bro.-ambos esqueletos se abrazan.

-¿Listo?

-Hasta los huesos

-¡Sans!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no somos esqueletos?

-Vamos allá.- jala a su hermano hacia la casa de su enamorada y lo deja en la puerta mientras se esconde detrás de un arbusto.

 ***3 años más tarde :v***

Todos los monstruos estaban reunidos en la casa de la familia Dreemurr, puesto que la Reina tenía una nueva e importante noticia que decir.

-Bien, gracias a todos por asistir a esta pequeña reunión que eh organizado, como ya saben, eh tenido una relación muy fuerte con Sans el Esqueleto.- ambos se toman de la mano cariñosamente.- y bueno, queríamos informarles que dentro de 3 semanas..

-Nos vamos a casar.- todos los monstruos se sorprenden y empiezan a celebrar mientras que Asgore llora en una esquina.

-Mamá, ¿eso es cierto?.- Asriel se acerca junto a Frisk.

-Sí mi niño.- lo mira.

-¿Y que pasara con papá?

-Lo podrás ver todos los días, supongo que querrás quedarte con él a vivir, ¿verdad?

-Yo, no lo sé.- el joven príncipe mira el suelo.

-Si te vas con papi Asgore me iré contigo

-¿De verdad Frisk?.- El cabrito la mira contento.

-Si.- ambos se abrazan.

-Hey kiddo, sabes que cuando quieras podrás visitarme, estaré muy contento cuando te vea.- acaricia el cabello de la chica.

-Iré las veces que pueda

-Conste.- se abrazan.

-¿Ya planearon todo para la boda?.- Mettaton se acerca a la pareja.

-Aun no.- Toriel lo mira.

-Yo podría ayudarla querida, claro, si usted gusta

-No vendría mal tu ayuda, Mettaton

-¡Genial!.-da brinquitos emocionado.- ahora, será mejor que comience a planear en donde será la boda, el tema y las coreografías.- sale corriendo dejando a todos pasmados.

Después de un año de a verse casado (si soy mala y me salte la boda XD), Sans y la reina Toriel reunieron a sus amigos para darles una noticia que los sorprendería a todos.

-Frisk, mi niña, lleva este platón de fresas a la mesa

-Si mami Tori.- la pequeña obedece y hace lo que su madre adoptiva le pidió.

-¿Y cuál es la nueva noticia Sans?.- la capitana de la guardia real, Undyne, mira al esqueleto mientras este se subía en una silla.

-Pues, agárrense por que es probable que se impresionen hasta los huesos.- ríe levemente mientras casi todos lo miran con mala cara.

-Sans y yo, bueno...seremos padres.- ambos se abrazan y miran a los demás que se encontraban boquiabiertos.

-¡SERE TIO NYEHEHEHEHEHE!.- Papyrus se pone contento.

-¡FELICIDADES!.- Todos sonríen alegres ante la noticia.

-¡Seré abuelo!.- Gaster mira asombrado a su hijo y a su nuera.

-¡Tendré un nuevo hermanito!.- Asriel se emociona.

-O hermanita.- Frisk lo mira alegre.

-¿A-alteza?

-¿Si, Alphys?.- la reina mira a la científica.

-¿L-Le gustaría que yo, bueno, estuviera al pendiente d-de su embarazo?

-Me encantaría.- Toriel le sonríe.

-Gr-Gracias su majestad.- le regresa la sonrisa.

-Valla, un niño o niña más para cuidar.- Undyne sonríe.- entrenare arduamente para proteger al nuevo príncipe o nueva princesa

-Muchísimas gracias, Undyne

-Felicidades, Tori.- el Rey la mira con una sonrisa leve.

-Gracias, Asgore

-¿Y qué nombre tendrá mi hermanito?.- Asriel mira a su madre.

-O hermanita.- Frisk sonríe.

-Pues...si es niña se llamara Soriel o Sansriel.- mira a su esposo y este se pone azul levemente.

-Y si es niño se llamara igual que yo o mi padre.- Sans sonríe.

-Que lindos nombres.- todos sonríen.

-¿Y harán baby shower? por qué si es así quiero organizarlo.- Mettaton mira a la Reina.

-Tal vez si

-Excelente.- El robot se alegra.- empezare los preparativos

-Pero aún faltan 8 meses.- Alphys lo mira.

-Cuanto antes mejor, Alphys querida

-Como quieras, pero nada de cosas peligrosas...te conozco bien

-Arruinas mi sueño

Después de tanta espera llego el día del nacimiento (Si también me volé el Baby Shower Bv), todos los amigos de Sans y Toriel se encontraban reunidos para el dichoso momento, lo que nadie sabía es que no solo era un bebé, eran dos, mas específicamente eran gemelas.

Al enterarse todos se alegraron y al padre le dio un infarto, no tenía en la cabeza la idea de cuidar a dos bebés en vez de uno.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo se llamaran?.- Asriel y Frisk se asomaban en la ventana que los dividía de la sala de Recién Nacidos.

-Aun no lo sé.- el esqueleto bajito veía encantado a sus dos niñas, ambas eran idénticas, lo único que las diferenciaba era que la mayor tenía un pequeño mechón de pelaje mientras que la menor tenía su pelaje demasiado cortito que parecía que no tenía.

-¿En qué momento veras a Tori?.- Papyrus mira a su hermano.

-En cuanto se recupere, fue agotador para ella tener a estas dos hermosas niñas.-suspira al volver a verlas.

Después de unas horas las enfermeras avisan que ya pueden visitar a Tori y Sans no lo duda para ir.

Antes de entrar toca la puerta Sans sonríe mientras toca la puerta  
-Toc,toc  
-¿Quién es?.- Tori mira la puerta con una sonrisa.  
-Afo  
-¿Afo que?  
-Afortunado el que se casó contigo porque eres un Bombón.-entra y encuentra a su amada sonriendo.-¿Cómo te sientes preciosa?.- se sienta en la orilla de la cama.  
-Bien, ¿ya las viste?  
-Sí, están preciosas como tu.- besa(?) su frente.  
-¿A quién se parecen más?  
-A los dos corazón  
-¿Enserio?.- el esqueleto toma su mano.  
-Si mi amor.- besa la mano de su esposa.- ¿Y siempre como se van a llamar?  
-Mmm...que la mayor se llame Sansriel y la menor Soriel.- lo mira contenta.  
-Lo que mi lady pida.- se acerca para besarla(?) pero dos enfermeras tocan.  
-Adelante.-Sans se acomoda a lado de la Reina y pasan las enfermeras.  
-Alteza, le traemos a sus hijas porque ya es hora de que coman.- ambas se acercan.  
-Pero, no puedo darles al mismo tiempo.- mira a Sans.  
-Tranquila, puedo cargar a una mientras la otra come y después te doy la que cargue y cargo a la primera

Bien.- una enfermera le da la menor de las niñas mientras que Toriel recibe a la mayor y comienza a alimentarla.

-Si necesitan algo toquen el botón por favor.- ambos asienten y las enfermeras se retiran.

-Wow, esto, es, emocionante, jejeje.-El nuevo papá carga con demasiada delicadeza a su pequeña hija, temblaba levemente puesto que tenía miedo de tirarla.

-Mi amor, relájate, si sigues así tiraras a Sori.- el esqueleto se calma y deja de temblar.

-Hola Sori, soy tu papi Sans, eres tan linda.- la bebé ríe levemente al ver a su padre y busca la manera de tomar uno de sus dedos.

-Sansriel ya término, pásame a Soriel.- con cuidado cambian de niñas y Sans mira a su hija mayor.

-Sansri, mi niña, hola.- juega con su hija y esta sonríe un poco.- wow, esta salió seria

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- lo mira de reojo mientras alimenta a la menor.

-No se rio como Sori, a menos de que no le parezco lo suficientemente gracioso

-Con el tiempo se le quitara

-Muy bien, eso espero

Después de ser alimentadas ambas niñas se quedan dormidas.  
-Carga tantito a las dos Sansy, estoy algo incómoda y quiero acomodarme bien  
-¿Estas Segura Tori? tu viste como temblé al cargar solo una  
-Tendrás que acostumbrarte.-el esqueleto suspira.  
-Ok.-se acerca a su esposa y carga a su otra hija mientras Toriel se acomoda bien.  
-Listo.- voltea a ver a Sans y lo encuentra demasiado quieto.-¿aun nervioso?  
-Algo.- la madre carga a ambas y las mira.  
-Son casi idénticas.- sonríe.  
-Adoro el mechoncito de Sansriel.- acaricia su cabecita y al hacerlo la bebé rompe en llanto.  
-¡Sans!.- trata de calmar a la niña pero su hermanita se une.  
-L-Lo siento.- mira apenado a las niñas.  
-Carga a Sori, me encargare de Sansriel.- Sans obedece y carga a la menor.- ya, ya, mi niña, es solo tu padre.- la pequeña mira a su madre aun con lágrimas en los ojos.- shhh, shhh.- empieza a mecerla y al poco rato se duerme.- trata de calmar a Soriel.- Sans mira a su hija y comienza a arrullarla hasta dormirla.

-Listo.- observa a su pequeña dormir.- de la nada entran Asriel y Frisk, ambos padres los hacen callar y los niños obedecen.

-Mami ¿cómo se llaman?.- el joven príncipe los mira sonriente

-Sansriel.- levanta a su hija un poco.

-Y Soriel.- Sans levanta levemente a la menor.

-¿Cuándo irán a casa?

-Esta tarde.- una enfermera entra y todos la miran.- vine para avisarles que esta tarde se le dará de alta, su majestad.- hace una leve reverencia.

-Perfecto.- Toriel sonríe mientras ve a su niña.

Esa misma tarde todos los monstruos amigos de Sans y Toriel estaban reunidos de nuevo para apreciar a las nuevas integrantes de la familia Dreemurr.

-Oh, son tan preciosas.- Mettaton sonríe encantado ante las princesitas.

-No creí que fueran a ser dos.- Undyne las mira sorprendida.

-B-Bueno...hay una te-teoría.-Alphys mira a su novia.- es pr-probable que la menor haya sido tapada por l-la mayor en la ecografía

-Puede ser.- la reina juega con la menor.

-Pues celebremos esto con sidra y donas.- Muffet llega con donas de arañas, chocolate y sidra.

-Pues, a celebrar.- Los niños juegan mientras que los adultos contemplaban a la nueva familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Y eso es todo por hoy, no olviden dejar reviews y nos leemos pronto_**

 _ **nun/**_


	2. Perdida dolorosa y experimentacion

_**Muy buenas criaturitas del bosque, aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo de este fic de Undertale…..**_

 _ **Welp, hubo unas cosillas que no aclare así que lo hare ahora por si se quedaron con las dudas:**_

 _ ***En la línea del tiempo de este Fic Gáster sigue vivo ya que Sans logro evitar que muriera en el experimento que tenía en mente.**_

 _ ***Por lo consiguiente, Gáster logro hacer un experimento para traer de vuelta a Asriel con la edad que tenía el día en el que murió (en esta historia el murió a los 5)…larga historia…..algún día hare un One-Shot que lo explique pero aclaro que será con mi lógica y no con la del juego :v.**_

 _ ***Frisk en esta historia tenía 6 años cuando logro romper la barrera.**_

 _ **Y creo que eso era todo lo que tenía que aclarar…..si me falto algo son libres de preguntarme en los reviews…..**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, disfruten n.n**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Algunos años más tarde

Sansriel y Soriel habían crecido grandes y fuertes, ambas contaban con tres años de edad, ya sabían hablar, caminar, correr, eran muy creativas y listas, sus padres estaban orgullosos de ambas, sobre todo porque ya asistían al Kínder.

-Sansri, Sori ya es hora de almorzar.- Frisk sonríe mientras ve a sus medias hermanas correr hacía ella.

-¡FRISK!.- Ambas se lanzan sobre la humana y esta las atrapa.

-¡Ah! ¡Dos tiernas y lindas skele-goats me atraparon!.- cae sobre un sofá.

-¡Ríndete humana!.- Sansriel ríe levemente.

-¡Estas acabada!.- Soriel sonríe.

-¡Es mi fin!.- la castaña finge morir.

-¡Aquí viene el príncipe Asriel Dreemurr para ayudar a Frisk!.- carga a las niñas, estas ríen y patalean.- huye humana, yo las detendré

-¡Asriel no!.- Sori lo mira divertida.

-¡Arruinas el juego!.- Sansri se molesta.

-Es mi deber mantener el equilibrio entre monstruos y humanos, niñas... ¡Al calabozo!

-¡Noooo!.-ambas son llevadas a la cocina y las encierran en un corralito de tela.

-¿Si saben que podemos escapar, verdad?.- la mayor de las gemelas lo mira determinada a escapar.  
-No mientras yo este aquí.- Toriel saca un pay de caramelo del horno.  
-Pero mamá.- la menor la mira.  
-Sin peros, ambas comerán ahí  
-Si mami.- ambas se sientan y reciben un trozo de pay cada una.  
-¿Y mi cátsup?.- Sori la mira.  
-No seas como tu padre y comételo así  
\- Bueno, ya que  
-Hola mis niñas.- Sans entra a la cocina.  
-¡Papi!.- ambas skele-goats se acercan a la orilla del corral para ver a su padre.  
-¿Castigadas de nuevo?.- el esqueleto se arrodilla a la altura de sus niñas.  
-Nope, estamos encarceladas por parte de Asriel.- la mayor mira a su medio hermano molesta.  
-Wow, cálmate pequeña, estas alterada hasta la médula.- Sansriel lo mira y le sonríe levemente.- a ver, ven.- la saca del corral y se la lleva.  
-¿Y yo que?.- la menor mira a su papá alejarse.  
\- Vendrás conmigo.- Frisk se la lleva al jardín.  
-Tienes que tomar tu siesta.- Sans coloca a su hija en su cuna.  
-Pero.- la pequeña lo mira.

Nada de peros Sansri, tienes que descansar un poco, así podrás crecer y darle a Asriel su merecido.- tapa a su hija con algunas mantas.

-¿Enserio?.- la pequeña skele-goat sonríe esperanzada.

-Si mi niña.- recibe un abrazo de su hija y Sans corresponde feliz.

-Papi,¿ puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?.- lo mira tiernamente.

-Bueno, solo porque me lo pides, pero no le digas a Sori, es probable que se encele

-Oki papi.- el esqueleto se acomoda junto a su niña y esta se acurruca a un lado de él, aferrándose de un brazo de su padre, a los pocos minutos Sansriel se queda dormida y Sans se levanta tratando de no despertarla, sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Ya se durmió?.- Toriel se acerca a su esposo.

-Sí, aun me preocupa que se llega a molestar y a enojar fácilmente

-Es una etapa, ya verás cómo lo supera

-Espero que así sea, ¿dónde está Soriel?

-Se fue con Frisk a la heladería

-Ojala y me traigan algo.- sonríe.

-Eres un glotón, ¿lo sabías?.- Toriel ríe.

-Claro que no.- ambos se van a la sala.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sansriel comienza a sentirse rara, como si estuviese ardiendo por tanto calor que sentía, al abrir los ojos se percata de que no estaba sola en la habitación, había tres monstruos que rodeaban su cuna.

Al intentar gritar uno de esos monstruos cubrió su boca y solo pudo observar lo que pasaba: le habían colocado algo en su alma que era lo que provocaba esa sensación de ardor y calor.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, padre?.- la pequeña skele-goat se estremeció al oír aquella voz, sonaba idéntica a la de su padre solo que algo grave.

-Estoy más que seguro, tu hija podrá tener sus poderes incrementados al doble o incluso el triple con el alma de esta chiquilla.- el monstruo más alto de los tres se aparta de la cuna al terminar de colocar un minúsculo aparato en el alma de Sansriel.

-¿Entonces si funcionara?.- una voz femenina llamo la atención de la menor, sonaba muy familiar, tanto que en tan solo unos instantes se percató de que era su voz pero con un tono más serio y frio.

Aquella voz provenía de él más pequeño de los tres monstruos o más bien pequeña.

-Si mi nieta, podrás tener el poder suficiente para poder tener la capacidad de controlar los demás Universos Alternativos, entre mas crezcas mayor será tu L.O.V.E, HP y ATK.

-Genial.- la pequeña se aparta de la cuna junto al otro monstruo quedando los tres junto a la ventana de la habitación de la skele-goat pero aun Sansriel sentía que le cubrían la boca.

-Solo hay que esperar a que surta efecto mi invento, aunque el obstáculo es que ella esta consiente y puede que eche a perder los planes.

-Yo me encargo.- el monstruo que hablaba igual que el padre de Sansriel se acercó a ella y comenzó a apretar el cuello de la pequeña, de tal modo que la dejo sin habla, luego con un golpe hizo que quedara inconsciente.- vámonos.- los tres desaparecen dejando a la niña tirada desmayada.

Minutos más tarde Toriel toca la puerta para despertar a su niña, al no obtener respuesta decide entrar, se acerca a la cuna de su niña y se percata de que se encontraba inconsciente y con fiebre.

-¡SANS!, ¡LA NIÑA ESTA MAL, VEN PRONTO!.- El esqueleto llega enseguida y mira a su pequeña en brazos de su madre, quien estaba bastante asustada.

-Iré por mi padre.- toma un atajo y regresa junto a Gáster quien comienza a revisar a la niña, algunos minutos después llegan Frisk, Asriel y Soriel quienes al enterarse de lo que le pasaba a Sansri se preocupan mucho.

-Parece que tiene una enfermedad grave.- el padre de Sans sale de la habitación de su nieta.

-¿Pero que tiene? se supone que estaba bien y sana hace unas horas.- Toriel mira a su suegro con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-No lo sé, estuve checándola y su HP va disminuyendo lentamente al igual que su ATK y DEF, no encuentro algún otro síntoma aparte de fiebre y su pérdida de la consciencia, lamentablemente, la tuve que inducir a estado de coma temporal.- al oír eso su nuera cae al piso de rodillas y se cubre la cara para comenzar a llorar.

-¿No hay forma de curarla?.- Asriel mira a Gáster preocupado mientras que abraza a su madre.

-Por ahora no, voy a tenerla bajo observación y tratare de averiguar que tiene y como la podre curar

-Abuelo, mi hermana se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?.- Soriel mira a su abuelo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro Sori.- se agacha a su altura y acaricia su cabeza.- ya verás cómo en unos días tu hermana volverá a jugar contigo.

Pero por desgracia las cosas no fueron así, los días pasaban y la pequeña skele-goat no se recuperaba, al contrario, cada día perdía su HP,DEF y ATK, el doctor Gáster hacia lo posible por salvar a su nieta que sufría de esa rara enfermedad, hasta que al cabo de dos semanas Sansriel falleció, sus padres se encontraban destrozados, su hermanita desconsolada, sus medios hermanos no podían creerlo, todos los monstruos y humanos de la superficie se encontraban de luto junto a la familia real, nadie podía creer lo que pasaba.

Algunos días después Sans y Toriel seguían tristes por la pérdida de una de sus pequeñas, su ahora única hija poco a poco lograba superar la muerte de su hermana mayor, el día de su muerte Sansriel medio consciente le pidió a su hermanita que nunca la olvidara pero al cabo de unos cinco años la mayoría había olvidado a la pequeña Skele-goat, centrándose en Soriel.

La joven princesa se la pasaba el día vagando con su media hermana mayor Frisk y con su padre, mientras que Asriel, Asgore y Toriel se encargaban de los asuntos y problemas que llegaban a tener los monstruos con los humanos.

Todos los días era lo mismo, a Soriel no le agradaba saber que era una princesa por ser hija de la reina Toriel, ya que eso implicaba deberes, obligaciones, etc. A ella lo que le agradaba era ser libre como cualquier otro monstruo, estudiar, descansar, soñar, pasaba tanto tiempo con su padre que ya era casi igual que él, lo que a su madre no le agradaba mucho.

Al tener tantos deberes, Tori siempre le pedía a Sans que la acompañara puesto que se sentía incomoda estando con Asgore a solas y por lo regular le pedían a Frisk que cuidara de Soriel y si ella no podía le pedían a Gáster que lo hiciera.

Lo que no sabían era que se arrepentirían de hacerlo.

Una tarde de invierno Toriel tenía una reunión importante con algunos secretarios de parte de los humanos y tenía que asistir para arreglar asuntos, obviamente su amado esposo tenía que acompañarla aunque él no quería, al final su esposa lo obligo a acompañarlo o si no su cátsup se atendría a las consecuencias, ese día Frisk tenía clases así que optaron por pedirle al padre de Sans que la cuidara por unas horas...gravísimo error.

Al llegar Gáster los padres de la joven skele-goat se retiraron dejando sola a la peque con su abuelo.

-¡Abuelo!.- Soriel corre a abrazar a Gáster y este corresponde.

-Hola pequeña.- la carga..- ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien y contenta.- Sori sonríe.

-Me alegra oír eso, oye, ¿te gustaría ayudarme en un trabajo pendiente que tengo en mi laboratorio?.- mira alegre a su nieta.

-Si abuelo.- la pequeña mueve su rabito de cabrita contenta mientras que una sonrisa siniestra se dibuja levemente en la cara del científico.

-Muy bien, vamos a mi laboratorio.- Carga a su nieta y ambos toman un atajo y al solo pestañear Sori se percata de que habían llegado muy rápido al laboratorio.

-Wow.- mira todo a su alrededor sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta?.- Gáster mira a su nieta y esta asiente.- tomate la libertad de dar una vuelta, iré por unas herramientas.- baja a Sori ya que no la había dejado de cargar y se retira, mientras la Skele-goat empieza a explorar el lugar.

Al cabo de un par de minutos su abuelo reaparece con un Cupcake de frambuesa.

-Mira lo que te traje.- la niña se acerca a su abuelo y este le extiende la mano con el Cupcake.

-¿Para mí?.- mira a Gáster y este asiente.- ¡Gracias abuelo?.- toma el Cupcake y se lo come, pero al acabárselo comienza a sentir mareos y ganas de dormir.

Lo que paso después Soriel no lo recordaba, lo último que vio era como se quedaba dormida y algunos recuerdos semi borrosos del laboratorio de su abuelo.

Cuando despertó sus padres estaban preocupados, pues Gáster les dijo que de la nada se había desmayado y temían que lo que había pasado se volviera a repetir, al verla despierta ambos sintieron un alivio inmenso.

Pasaron unas semanas y Soriel comenzó a entrenar con Undyne y su padre para pelear en cuanto sea necesario. En algunas ocasiones la pequeña se iba con su tío Papayrus para practicar magia y algunos movimientos hasta que después de un tiempo descubrieron que ella podía hacer Gáster Blasters, una habilidad que se suponía solo Sansriel era capaz de hacer o eso era lo que el doctor Gáster le había dicho a Sans, aun así los presentes se alegraron de la nueva táctica de la Skele-goat.

Tiempo después Sans y Toriel tuvieron que dejar a Soriel sola por un asunto de los monstruos y humanos, la peque ya tenía 8, por lo que ya no requería niñera o alguien que la cuidara, ese si fue un grave error ya que no contaban con que Gáster la secuestraria sin que ellos lo supieran, el simplemente entro a la casa de la familia Esqueleto y sustrajo a la menor llevándosela a su laboratorio.

-Al fin, no puedo esperar para revelar los resultados del experimento.- el científico había atado en una especie de camilla a su nieta y está poco a poco despertaba de su sueño provocado por anestesia.

-¿D-Dónde estoy?,¿A-Abuelo?,¿Do-dónde estamos?.- la skele mira a su abuelo y este se le acerca con una sonrisa algo torcida.

-¿No lo recuerdas? estamos en mi laboratorio, se supone que hace un año estuviste aquí, ¿Lo olvidaste?.- en ese momento varios recuerdos llegan de golpe a la cabeza de Soriel, dejándola aturdida por un momento.

-¿Porque estoy atada?

-Porque eres mi pequeño experimento.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **¡LOS DEJE EN SUSPENSO! ¡SOY TAN MALA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! *Una mosca se atraviesa y comienzo a toser descontroladamente***_

 _ **Lectores: Hija de tu…..**_

 _ **Sho se que me haman a pesar de ser mala….sho lo se….**_

 _ **Weno, contesto reviews:**_

 _ **Guest: ¡Mija cuanto tiempo!... Sho hare que te guste el Soriel…..lo lograre(?)….Que weno que lances arcoíris X3…La boda ya la escribí…el baby shower de plano no creo hacerlo XD….estate al pendiente en mi pagina de Face…ahí publicare algunos dibujos para que veas mi diseño (si, mi diseño varia a comparación con el de mi hermana :v)…..Descanse y lo mismo para usteh 3**_

 _ **SansLucier: Que bueno que te gusto hermanita nun….. No lo sé….Asgore me cae tan….pero Welp….tal vez le de pareja, no lo sé….Y lo se XD**_

 _ **Miki Asakura: jajajaja LOL….. No creo hacer el Baby Shower…. a menos que me lo pidan más personas…mientras no :v….. Si soy mala :v…..hare que te guste…ok no…..aunque el fic está centrado en las hijas habrá Soriel por ahí….XD chao…**_

 _ **Y bueno, eso es todo amiguitos…ok no**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto *-***_

 _ **nwn/**_


	3. Secreto

_**Hola mis criaturitas del bosque, espero que estén bien, les traigo el tercer capítulo de este Fanfic…Aunque creo que salió corto :v…espero que les guste nun**_

-¿Experimento?

-Sí, ¿enserio lo olvidaste? bien, te lo recordare...

 ***Flashback***

P.O.V Gaster

Cuando Sansriel cayó en una enfermedad grave hice lo posible por salvarla, me percaté de que su HP, ATK Y DEF disminuían lentamente, estuve haciendo estudios hasta que descubrí que en su alma tenía un pequeño dispositivo que absorbía todo lo que podía, intente retirarlo pero no pude, tuve que ir a un lugar en donde algunos AU's de este mundo se reúnen y fue cuando supe que en Underfell existía la misma relación de mi hijo con la reina Toriel, por lo tanto existen ahí Sansriel y Soriel Fell! y justamente el alma de mi nieta iba a parar al cuerpo de esa copia barata de mi pequeña, estuve investigando y descubrí que el propósito de esa chiquilla era tomar la determinación de mi Sansri y volverse más fuerte, obviamente no iba a permitirlo, así que en los últimos días de vida de mi nieta tome una parte pequeña de su alma y logre guardarla para hacer un experimento, espere pacientemente que mi hijo y su esposa me dejaran a cargo de Soriel para llevar a cabo mi experimento: Trasplantar ese pedacito de alma de Sansriel en el alma de Soriel y así poder revivirla, por desgracia no pude crearle un cuerpo, así que tendrá que tomar posesión del cuerpo de su hermana para revivir y así vengarse de esa malvada que le arrebato la valiosa vida.

 ***Fin Flashback***

P.O.V Normal

-Así que Sori, muéstrame tu alma

-¿Q-Que?

-¡Enséñame tu alma!

-¡No!

-Entonces yo la tomare.- la mano de Gaster se vuelve negra junto el alma de Soriel y la acerca a el dejándola semi inconsciente.- maravilloso, el alma de Sansriel es tan determinada que ya poseyó casi la mitad de tu alma.- regresa el alma al cuerpo de la Skele-goat.- eso significa que Sansriel ya puede tomar posesión de tu cuerpo

-¡Nunca, me rehusó a ser una marioneta!.- Sori mira con valentía a su abuelo y este solo suspira.

-Bien, no me dejas opción.- toma de nuevo el alma de Soriel y de una mesa agarra una jeringa, la clava en su alma para después absorber 5ml(?) de su propia alma, retira la jeringa y sin previo aviso la clava en la parte donde estaba el alma de Sansriel, logrando combinar el alma de el con el de ella, regresa el alma al cuerpo de su nieta y sonríe esperando el resultado.

-¿Que me hiciste?

-Inyecte parte de mi alma al alma de tu hermana para ayudarle a que posea tu alma, técnicamente le pase una pequeñísima parte de mis habilidades así que, en cualquier momento te poseerá aun que te rehúses

-Soy más fuerte y valiente que ella

-Pero ella es lista y determinada.- al oír eso la pequeña Skele-goat pierde la conciencia, pero unos minutos después despierta de golpe y aturdida.

-Hmm...¡AH!, ¡¿QUE, DONDE, CUANDO?!.- Siente una presión en su cadera, tobillos y muñecas y se percata de que está atada, cierra los ojos y crea bolas de fuego, pero antes de quemar sus ataduras Gaster la libera.- ¿Eh?.- mira hacia todos lados y se encuentra con el científico.- ¡ABUELO!, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuánto...- se queda callada de golpe y empieza a ver su "cuerpo" y se lleva tremendo susto al verse más alta que como recordaba.- ¿QUE ME PASO? ¿POR QUE SOY MAS ALTA? ¡ABUELO CONTESTAME!.- Se baja de la mesa pero al haber estado "inconsciente" mucho tiempo no pudo mantener el equilibrio y casi cae de cara, de no ser porque Gaster la agarro a tiempo, quedando sus rostros cercas, solo unos milímetros los separaban, Gaster la ayuda a sentarse y alza la barbilla de su nieta para que esta lo viera.

-Estamos en mi laboratorio por que hice un experimento, tú no lo sabes pero, estuviste prácticamente muerta cinco años.- Al oír eso, la skele-goat lo mira con los ojos abiertos.

-N-No es posible, ¡Mientes!.- crea varias bolas de fuego a la vez que se sentía abrumada, confundida y asustada

-Ve el calendario si gustas, pero nunca miento.- la pequeña se calma desapareciendo las bolas de fuego y observa la fecha, su abuelo tenía razón, habían pasado cinco años.

-Pero como, ¿me morí? ¡¿Entonces como estoy viva ahora?!.- mira molesta a Gaster.

-Te explicare todo, pero primero cálmate.- Sansriel suspira agitadamente y después despacio, logrando calmarse.

-Ya está.- mira a su abuelo y este comienza a contarle todo lo que su nieta debía saber.- ¿entonces, soy solo un experimento?.- mira el suelo.

-Algo así, por ahora solo te dedicaras a entrenar y a aumentar tu HP, ATK, DEF y LOVE

-¿Mi LOVE?.- El científico camina hacia un pizarrón y escribe en el a la vez que le explica a su nieta.

-LOVE, Ósea Level Of ViolencE, en español sería Nivel De ViolenciA, también es conocido como AMOR en otras palabras Avance de Muertes y Odio sin Razón, eso te ayuda a incrementar de manera equilibrada tu HP, ATK y DEF

-¿Y para que quiero eso?.- la joven skele-goat mira de lado a su abuelo.

-Para destruir a Fell! Sansriel

-¿Destruir a Fell! Sansriel?.- mira confundida a su abuelo.

-Existen varios universos alternativos a este, en algunos existen versiones distintas de tú y tu hermana y en otros no, hay uno que se le conoce como Underfell, en el existe una versión tuya conocida como Fell! Sansriel, ella fue la que provoco tu enfermedad y posteriormente tu muerte.- mira a su nieta y esta solo mira el suelo.- al principio me tomo un largo tiempo descubrir lo que te paso, pero al saberlo empecé a crear un plan, solo necesito que tu aceptes

-Yo, no lo sé, ¿que hay sobre mis padres?.- mira esperanzada a su abuelo.

-Ellos te olvidaron.- la skele siente como su amor hacía sus padres se quebraba, las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar y abrazo a Gaster mientras lloraba.

-¿Por qué me olvidarían?

-Porque Soriel fue capaz de llenar el vacío que dejaste, mi plan en parte consiste de que de vez en cuando poseas el cuerpo de Sori para venir a entrenar y cuando estés con tus padres dejes a Sori que maneje su cuerpo, ambas estarán conscientes de lo que pase

-¿Mi hermana esta consiente en este momento?

-Puede ser, pero solo puedes saberlo si le hablas mentalmente, ella será como tu conciencia y tú la de ella cuando no poseas su cuerpo

-Entiendo...

-Más le vale que no le diga a tus padres nada de esto porque si no te conseguiré otro cuerpo y a ti torturare...¿escuchaste Soriel?

 _-*Dile que si*.-_ Sansriel se sorprende al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su hermana menor en su cabeza.

-Dice que si

-Bien, deja que tome control de su cuerpo y vallan con sus padres, de seguro están en el subsuelo

-¿Por qué regresaron ahí?.- Sansriel mira confundida a Gaster.

-Porque al saber que Sori y yo desaparecimos creyeron que era mejor volver ahí, pero aun así está permitido ir a la superficie

-Bueno, pues, vamos para allá

-Las llevo para que sepan el camino de regreso para tus entrenamientos Sansri

-Si abuelo.- el científico encamina a su nieta hasta la salida del laboratorio y después de un rato salen por una cueva hacia Snowdin.- dale la posesión a Sori y mañana nos vemos Sansriel

-Si.- mira por un rato a su abuelo y después cierra los ojos, al abrirlos Soriel había recuperado su cuerpo.

-Recuerda Sori, nada a tus padres

-Si abuelo.- Gaster regresa al laboratorio y Soriel sale de la cueva totalmente, se percata del frio y se coloca la capucha de su sudadera para comenzar a caminar a Snowdin.

 _-*¿Me extrañabas hermanita?*.-_ al oír en su mente a Sansriel la skele se sobresalta un poco.- *no te asustes Sori jejeje*

-* _Agh, si, si te extrañe pero no me espantes, estaba pensando que hare con nuestros padres, de seguro están preocupados por mi*_

 _-*Ugh, mi abuelo tiene razón, se olvidaron de mi*_

 _-*Claro que no, ellos sienten dolor al recordar tu muerte*_

 _-*Y por eso me olvidaron*_

 _-*Que no te olvidaron, mira ya llegamos al pueblo, preguntare por ellos*_

 _-*Esta bien*.- Sori corre hasta llegar a Grillby's y entra._

 _ **Welp y eso es todo mis pequeños X3**_

 _ **¡Contesto reviews! :3**_

 _ **Miky Asakura: Ya lo hice JUASJUASJUASJUAS...ok no XD ... Tardo por la escuela, pero trato todo lo posible por actualizar cada mes X3**_

 _ **Guest: Nu lo odie...el solo quiere a su nieta de vuelta :v... Soy malvadisimaaa XD...mientras no diga nada de lo que paso todo bien XD ... tardara mas de lo esperado, mi malvada pc no guarda :´v... si que lo hare...pero mas adelante...sucederán cosas inesperadas pero no dire nada para no spoilear de mas XD...jajajajaja muchas gracias e igualmente te deseo un buen mes**_


	4. Reencuentro

_**¿Hola que hace? ¿Esperando Halloween y mi nuevo capítulo o que hace? :v**_

 _ **Hola criaturitas, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ojale y les guste nun**_

-Buenas, disculpe ¿No sabe dónde están mis padres?.- Grillby se encontraba limpiando la barra pero levanta la mirada y se percata de que era nada más y nada menos que la princesa Soriel quien le hablaba.

-Sí princesa, escuche que estarían en las Ruinas.- Sori lo mira de lado.- están hacía donde comienza el bosque, saliendo de aquí del lado derecho, camina hasta el bosque al final encontraras una gran puerta con la Runa Delta, ahí es donde empiezan las ruinas

-Muchas gracias señor...

-Grillby

-Gracias señor Grillby.- Sori sonríe y se dirige a las Ruinas siguiendo las indicaciones de Grillby, después de un rato divisa la puerta con la Runa Delta y corre hasta ella, se para y golpea con fuerza la puerta.

-¿Quién es?.- la skele-goat sonríe al oír la voz de Sans mientras que Sansriel no reaccionaba.

-So

-¿Quién so?

-Soriel Esqueleto.- al oír el nombre el esqueleto abre de golpe la puerta y abraza a su hija.

-¿Dónde estabas? tu madre está muy preocupada.- la mira sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Estaba por ahí, explorando el subsuelo y me perdí, acabo de ir al restaurante que hay ahí más a delante para preguntar por ustedes

-Lo bueno es que ya estas aquí hijita, vallamos con tu madre  
-Si papi.- Sori sigue a Sans por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.- pá, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿a dónde va?  
-Estas son las ruinas, el antiguo hogar de tu madre y también es el antiguo reino del subsuelo, antes se le conocía solo como "hogar", después de un tiempo los monstruos logramos expandir el reino y el rey Asgore llamo el nuevo reino como "nuevo hogar', si suena mal y simple ¿no?.- mira de reojo a su hija.- después de que Asriel muriera tu madre decidió venirse a vivir sola aquí, ya que no había ningún otro monstruo habitando ahora las famosas ruinas, solo monstruos pequeños son los que habitan aquí  
-Oh ya veo  
-Y la otra parte de la historia ya te la sabes  
-Si, siempre me la contabas antes de dormir  
-No siempre  
 _-*Quiero oír la historia*  
-*Pero ya me la se*  
-*Pero yo no*  
_ _-*Agh, ok*_ mamá y tu ¿pueden contarme sus versiones de la historia?.- mira tiernamente a Sans.  
-Si lo pides así está bien

-De seguro está preparando pay de caracoles, ¿verdad?  
-Si sabes que es su favorito  
 _-*Déjame tomar posesión a la hora de la comida*  
-*Claro, solo porque no me gusta el pay de caracoles, no sé cómo a mamá y a ti les encanta*  
-*Creía que a papá le gustaba también*  
-*No le gusta mucho, si lleva cátsup si se lo come*  
_ _-*Típico de papá*_  
Al llegar al piso superior Sans guía a su hija hasta la cocina y encuentran a Toriel cocinando.  
-Amor, mira a quien encontré.- mamá cabra voltea y al ver a su hija corre a abrazarla.  
-Soriel, ¿dónde estabas? me tenías preocupada.- mientras era abrazada Soriel le da a su hermana permiso para controlar su cuerpo y así poder abrazar de nuevo a su madre.  
-Dice que vino al Underground a explorar un poco pero que se perdió, logro llegar a Grillby's y así supo llegar aquí  
-Hay mi niña, prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer.- mira a su hija.  
-Lo prometo  
-Bien, debes estar hambrienta, te daré un trozo de pay de caracoles y en la cena te preparare pay de caramelo

-Está bien mami  
-Bien, yo iré a buscar a mi hermano  
-No te tardes, me acompañaras a la superficie a anunciar el regreso de nuestra niña y para cancelar su búsqueda  
-Está bien.- sale de la cocina y toma un atajo.  
 _-*Mamá sigue siendo la misma, ¿verdad?*  
-*Algo*  
_ _-*¿Como que algo?*_  
-¿Esta rico el pay Sori?  
-Si mami.- sonríe y Toriel sale de la cocina.  
 _-*Desde tu muerte se volvió más sobre protectora que antes y casi siempre cuando salía con papá me dejaba al cuidado de alguien ya sea nuestro abuelo o Undyne e incluso Mettaton llego a cuidarme*  
-*¿Y qué hay de Frisk y Asriel?*  
-*Ambos dejaron de visitarnos después de tu funeral, creo que están ocupados uno reinando con mamá y el rey Asgore y la otra trabajando como secretaria de recursos Humanos y Monstruosos*  
-*Ya veo, entonces...desde mi muerte todo cambió*  
-*Básicamente hablando si*  
-*¿Y alguien me llega a recordar?*  
_ _-*Solo yo y nuestro tío Papayrus, papá de vez en cuando te menciona cuando está conmigo o con nuestro tío, a mamá le duele recordarte, con tan solo oír tu nombre rompe en llanto*  
_ _-*Mamá*.-_ una lagrima cae por la mejilla esquelética de Soriel/Sansriel.  
 _-*Calma hermana, haremos lo posible para vengarte por tu muerte y tal vez nuestro abuelo o la doctora Alphys te  
puedan crear un cuerpo para que no uses el mío*  
_ _-*Bueno*_.- termina el pay y Soriel vuelve a recuperar el control de su cuerpo.  
 _-*Vallamos a dormir, esto de hablar mentalmente y cambiar de poseedora a poseída cansa* .-Soriel bosteza.  
_ _-*Ok, vamos*_  
Buscan ambas donde dormir y ven a su madre sentada en un sillón leyendo frente al fuego  
-Mami, ¿puedo dormir en tus piernas?.- la Skele-goat mueve su rabito.  
-¿Mh? claro que si mi niña.- Sori se acomoda y le da el control a Sansriel para que ella sienta las caricias que su madre le daba al cuerpo de su hermana.  
 _-*Extrañaba esta sensación*  
-*Je, aguas que le encanta dar tironcitos a mis orejas y rabito*  
_ _-*¿Eh?*.-_ siente como su madre le da leves tironcitos en la oreja.  
-¿Te leo un libro para dormir?  
-Claro má

 _ **Y hasta aquí el cap. de hoy, si lo sé, muy corto, cosas de la vida, no? *me tiran un chanclazo*no es para tanto :´v *otra chancla voladora cae en mi cabeza***_

 _ **Welp, contesto reviews:**_

 _ **Sans Lucier: Jejejeje soy muy inesperada…..y sobre Asgoro…que que no se XD *salgo corriendo***_

 _ **Guest: Que bueno que te gusto el cap. nun….**_

 _ **Soriel/Sansriel: *la menor le cede a la mayor el control y esta alza los brazos* ¡SIIIIII! :´D**_

 _ **Jejeje nu lo odie, quiéralo(?)….. Sta woman XD….. Underfell, uno de los AU´S que amo, ajsaajsa…. *me uno a la oración(?)*…. Claro que continuare, solo pido paciencia y love, pero del bueno no del malo :v…. Igual ten una linda semana :3**_

 _ **Y bueno, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá la razón por la que Gaster está haciendo todo con Sansriel y su hermana, además de que nos adentraremos en Underfell para ver qué tal va fell! Sansriel con su alma robada…..sip, el próximo cap. estará reweno….**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto nun/**_


	5. Entrenamiento, Reapertale y ¿una cita?

**Bien, comencemos...¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO MIS CRIATURITAS DEL BOSQUE! Ojala y se la hayan pasado bien con sus familiares y seres queridos nun**

 **Welp, antes de empezar este capítulo (Que creo es el mas largo de todos, no se XD) tengo que aclarar unas cosas:**

 **1.- A partir de este capítulo empezaremos a ver cosas que pasen en Reapertale (una buena noticia para los que esperaban algo sobre el AU)**

 **2,- Todo lo que escriba puede que sea correcto puede que no, yo solo me baso en mi imaginación, ¿A que me refiero con esto? Bueno, en la parte donde veamos Reapertale voy a meter a ciertos personajes pero todo lo que escriba es de mi imaginación, repito, puede que este bien, puede estar mal pero es solo para poder desarrollar mi fic, así que nada de comentar que estoy mal, solo son mis lindas teorias, OK, ¿OK?, OK XD**

 **Y creo que es todo... ah, por cierto XD, este fic será de diez capítulos o menos ¿Por que? por que estoy pensando en hacer una segunda temporada Ojo: Ya tengo varias ideas para esa segunda temporada pero si al capítulo diez o menos de esta me doy cuenta que la segunda será muy corta entonces solo será esta temporada, minimo pueden ser en total unos 16 capítulos, si hay segunda temporada serían unos 8 capítulos mas pero como no estoy segura pues...los mantendre al tanto.**

 **OK, eso es todo, ahora si, disfruten nun**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale,Reapertale y Underfell no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores, solo me pertenecen las versiones de mis ocs de esos AU'S y la historia**.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un rato, Gaster baja a su nieta de la mesa en donde estaba experimentando con ella.

-Muy bien, vamos a empezar tu entrenamiento, no creo que sea difícil puesto que tu hermana ya tiene práctica y supongo que esta despierta o conciente

-No, aún no despierta

-Bueno, aún así debes aprender a usar tus poderes por tu cuenta, ademas tienes que aprender a usar los poderes de tu hermana, así tendrás práctica a la hora de robar habilidades

-Pero ¿Por que tengo que robar habilidades? ¿con las mias no son suficientes?

-Pues si pero entre mas habilidades más probabilidades de que puedas derrotar a tu otra yo

-Por que tenía que involucrarme en algo así

-Vamos pequeña, hay mucho por aprender...

*Mientras en ReaperTale*

Era un dia normal como cualquier otro, Reaper! Sans se encontraba sentado sobre unas rocas a un lado de un riachuelo de agua cristalina.

Entre sus manos estaba una flor blanca de cristal, el esqueleto la admiraba de una manera melancólica, puesto que aquella flor había sido un obsequio de su querida Diosa de la vida mejor conocida entre los dioses como Toriel, desde la dolorosa muerte de esta Sans no había vuelto a ser el mismo, al contrario, había recaído en su antigua forma de ser, cruel y despiadado, pero eso era lo que quería hacer creer, en el fondo La muerte estaba triste y dolida, extrañaba tanto a su amada Tori y el se lamentaba cada noche el porque no pudo salvarla.

Al estar concentrado en sus pensamientos Reaper no se percataba de que ciertos dioses estaban cerca de él, observandolo y sonriendo, tenían planeado darle una sorpresa al dios de La muerte. Con mucho cuidado Undyne se acerco a el y de la nada lo tacleo cuidando de no romper la flor y empezó a intentar a hacerle cosquillas pero al sentirse atacado Sans se transporto lo suficientemente lejos de ella dejandola tirada en el césped.

-¿¡PERO TU ESTAS LOCA O QUE!?,- Mira furioso a la diosa de la guerra y esta se levanta con ayuda de Alphys mientras que el guardaba su preciada flor.

-Jeje simplemente quería sorprenderte. no es nada del otro mundo

-¿Sorprenderme por que?.- voltea a otro lado y se percata de que todos los dioses estaban reunidos ahí.- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Acaso piensan eliminarme o que?.- aparece su oz listo para atacar pero su hermano lo detiene.

-Tranquilizate Sans, estamos aquí para darte un regalo

-¿Regalo?.-mira a todos confundido.

-Así es.- Asgore se acerca a él.- nos dimos cuenta de que has estado muy distante y diferente desde que Toriel...bueno...ya sabes.- todos bajan la mirada y Reaper mira aún mas confundido a todos.

-Sin embargo.-Gaster toma la palabra.- y aún que no lo creas nos duele verte así, por lo que decidimos darte algo que Tori llevaba planeando desde hace un tiempo.- todos se hacen a un lado dejando un espacio y en el centro de ese espacio se veían dos bultos blancos sobre una manta color azul cielo y grisáceo.

-¿Que es eso?.- Muerte veía confundido los bultos y por impulso comenzó a acercarse.

-Toriel dejo por ahi escondido unos dibujos y escritos para crear un obsequio especial, como tu sabes entre los dos no podían tener hijos, pero a ella es lo que mas le hubiera gustado.- Sans mira atónito a los demás y luego a los bultos.

-Por lo que ella venia pensando en como crear un hijo para ambos, me imagino que ella creía que de esa manera serias mucho mas amable y diferente puesto que tendrías que ser un ejemplo a seguir

-Por lo que decidimos Gaster,Gerson y yo cumplir el deseo de Toriel...aún que ella solo quería una hija creamos a dos y digamos que la menor resulto un poquito mas grande que la mayor...igual que tu y tu hermano.- Reaper se agacha a la altura de los bultos y se percata de que eran dos Skele-Goats, las toca y comienzan a despertar.

-Vida ya había pensado en nombres, usamos dos de ellos, la mayor es Sansriel y la menor Soriel, una se encargara de la creación de vida como su madre y la otra, bueno, tu le puedes dar un trabajo ya que tiene tus habilidades al igual que Papyrus

-Son...hermosas.- el esqueleto abraza a las menores y estas corresponden.

-Bien, te dejaremos con ellas, Papyrus se quedará para saber que trabajo tendrá Sansriel, por cierto, en un rato más te daremos una sorpresa aún mejor.-Todos los dioses se retiran con una sonrisa misteriosa dejando a los 4 solos.

-¿Tu sabes que planean los demás?.- mira a su hermano menor y este solo sonríe.

-Es sorpresa jejeje, bien, ¿quieres que te ayude para elegir el trabajo de la niña?.- mira al mayor abrazando a sus niñas y dejando caer una que otra lagrima de felicidad.

-Si, porfavor.- se separa de sus niñas y mira atento a la mayor, percatandose que tenía un mechón que formaba un flequillo,este tapaba su ojo izquierdo de manera que apenas y se veía una parte de su cuenca.- ¿hmm?.- trata de levantarle el flequillo a su hija pero esta se rehusa.- ¿que pasa nena?

-No me gusta que vean mi ojo.- se cubre con la mano y mira el suelo.

-Es verdad, tenían que decirte que Sansri tiene una habilidad oculta, esta es mostrada cuando se enfada, su ojo izquierdo es diferente al derecho, cuando un mortal lo ve este muere súbitamente ademas de que así puede desterrar un alma al infierno

-Oh, bueno, en ese caso mi niña se encargará de juzgar las almas perdidas o las que no alcance a recoger alguno de nosotros dos, ademas podrá matar si es necesario

-Me parece bien.-Paps mira a su sobrina.- ¿Soriel hará lo mismo que su madre entonces?

-Si, ella se quedara con Asgore y los demás pero la vere a diario, cuando se pueda andara a nuestro lado

-Muy bien, esta decidido, vallamos a buscar algo de ropa nueva para mis queridas sobrinas o ¿dejaras que se queden con sus batitas?.- Reaper voltea a ver a sus niñas y estas estaban de pie juntas y tomandose de la mano, como su hermano había dicho ambas tenían una batita de color blanco.

-Ah, bueno, este... Papyrus ve a nuestra "guarida" y trae una de tus túnicas y una de las mias, yo llevare a las niñas al escondite de su madre

-Muy bien, ¿quieres que traiga accesorios?

-Trae mis sogas y busca uno de mis primeros relojes de arena que ya no funcione

-Muy bien.- dicho esto La muerte menor abre un portal y se retira, mientras Sans voltea a ver a sus niñas.

-Sori, Sansri siganme.- toma de la mano a las dos y las guía al escondite de su madre, mientras caminaban voltea disimuladamente para darse cuenta de que su hija mayor también dejaba un rastro de hierba muerta a su paso, mientras que Soriel dejaba mas brillante el césped.

-¿A donde vamos papi?.- La muerte se detiene y voltea a ver a Sansriel, se sentía raro que lo llamaran así pero a la vez se sentía agradable y confortable.

-Vamos a la guarida de su mamá

-Mamá ya no están aquí ¿verdad?.- la menor mira a su padre y el pone las cuencas en negro.

-¿Quien te dijo eso?

-Asgore, pero el dijo mayor le tapa la boca a su hermanita.

-Shhh, arruinaras la sorpresa.- Voltean a otro lado y siguen caminando hacia la izquierda aún que no sabían a donde iban, su padre suspira y sus cuencas vuelven a tener su típica pupila blanca.

-Es del otro lado

-Por eso decimos que es para acá.- ambas dan la vuelta y se van por la derecha tomadas de la mano mientras que el esqueleto las sigue.

Al llegar a la entrada de la guarida de Vida, Sans abre la cortina de plantas y lianas que cubrian el lugar.

-Entren.- ambas obedecen y se van a sentar sobre un montón de cesped y una roca respectivamente.- bien, en lo que busco algunos vestidos pueden explorar por ahí pero no salgan de aquí,- ambas Skele-Goats asienten y el se dirige a donde su amada guardaba sus vestidos.

-Hermano, ya vine.- Papyrus entra y se acerca a las pequeñas.- por cierto, Asgore me pidió que te diera ya tu sorpresa

-Ahora no Paps, estoy buscando algo para Soriel.- seguía metido en el armario de madera tallada, seguía entretenido con su búsqueda mientras que las niñas veían la sorpresa para su padre, estaban maravilladas y en sus caritas comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa.

-¿Exactamente que buscas?,- una voz dulce y femenina se escucha y el por estar distraído no se percata de quien le hablaba pero por alguna razón se le hacia familiar.

-Un vestido simple y bonito para Soriel pero todos son tan hermosos que no me gustaría cortarlos para ponerselos a ella

-Puedo ayudarte si gustas.- El esqueleto se percata de que la voz se acercaba y de la nada sintió una cálida mano que tocaba su espalda, se sobresalta y voltea a ver quien era, al hacerlo las lagrimas no tardaron en brotar.

-¿T-Tori,realmente eres tú?.-Esta asiente con algunas lágrimas también y ambos se abrazan fuertemente.- ¡TORI! TE EXTRAÑE TANTO.- Ambos se miran y se besan de una manera tierna mientras que las niñas. Papyrus y los otros dioses que estaban escondidos miraban el reencuentro con una sonrisa aún más grande.

-Hay el amors.- Undyne rie levemente.

\- I.- Sans voltea hacia la entrada y todos los metiches, digo, dioses se retiran velozmente.

-Bien, los dejo solos, adios niñas, vendre pronto.- el esqueleto alto las abraza y se retira.

-Adios tío Papyrus.- ambas siguen sonriendo y voltean a ver a sus padres.

-¿Como es esto posible?.- Reaper mira a su amada mientras esta toma las mejillas(?) del esqueleto y el pone sus manos sobre las de ella.

-Fue gracias a todos y en especial a tu hermano, al morir por culpa de Chara mi alma quedo atrapada en el limbo, tu hermano pudo rescatarme y los demás dioses estuvieron haciendo lo posible por crearme un cuerpo nuevo

-Pero, crei que tu alma había desaparecido, la busque y por más que intente no pude encontrarte.- aprieta ligeramente las manos de su amada sin causarle daño alguno.

-Mi alma no desapareció por que yo no renuncie a mi vida como diosa, siendo sincera, tampoco se como fue recuperada exactamente mi alma, pero, lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta a tu lado.- lo abraza de nuevo y Sans corresponde, al abrazarla lo hacia de una manera que parecía que no quería soltarla, temía que se la volvieran a arrebatar de sus brazos y de su lado.

-Me alegra tenerte de nuevo conmigo, no quiero que vuelvas a dejarme solo.- la mira aún con lagrimas y Vida se las limpia con su mano derecha mientras le dedica una sonrisa cálida como solo ella sabia.

-Tranquilo, no te dejare de nuevo, estaré siempre contigo mi querido Sans, ahora, hay que darles una ropa nueva a nuestras hijas y yo tengo que ponerme algo también.- se separa de su amado y es cuando este se percata de que Tori solo tenia una bata blanca igual que sus niñas(a que distraído me salió XD)

-Ah, si, jeje.- Sonríe ya tranquilo y ayuda a elegir un vestido para su amada, después entre los dos empiezan a crearles sus nuevas ropas para las Skele.

De vuelta a UnderTale

-Vaya, me sorprende que te pedí que crearas dos Gaster Blasters y creaste dos y uno de cuerpo completo

-Salio de la nada.- mira al G.B completo y luego a su abuelo.

-En ese caso, debe ser tu nuevo guardian

-¿Guardian?.- la Skele la mira confundida.

-Si, tu padre también tiene uno pero nunca lo usa. este debe ser el tuyo, puedes nombrarlo y cuando lo necesites solo debes llamarlo

-OK...ammm...le pondre Charles (:v)

-Esta bien, ya puedes desaparecerlos.- la pequeña obedece y desaparece sus G.B.- bueno, ahora solo falta que puedas controlar un estado incorpóreo para que no te la pases todo el tiempo en la mente de tu hermana

-Esta bien

*Mientras en Underfell*

Sans y Sansriel caminaban por Snowdin buscando al vendedor de nicecream.

-¿Como sigues hija?.- la menor voltea a verlo.

-Mejor, mi pecho ya no me duele

-Es buena señal.- siguen caminando en silencio mientras que ignoraban que los demás monstruos los veían, la Skele siempre salia con una túnica puesta por lo que nadie sabía quien era, algunos sospechaban que era Toriel por los cuernos y la cola que se asomaba de la túnica pero ahora veían que en realidad era un monstruo que nunca habían visto, solo salia sin la túnica y la capucha cuando llovia o nevaba fuertemente.

-Ah, papá.- rompe el silencio y el esqueleto la mira.

-¿Si Sansri?.- voltea a verla con una sonrisa calida.

-Amm, bueno, ¿me ayudarias a entrenar? quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder gobernar los otros AU'S

-Esta bien, supongo que tu abuelo ya te dijo todo lo que tenías que aprender ¿no?

-Si, y sin mi yo original va a ser mas sencillo.- llegan al puesto donde vendian nicecream y compran uno cada uno para después ir en busca de Undyne pero antes de salir de Snowdin la skele se pone su túnica y la capucha de esta.

*De vuelta a Undertale*

Ya habían pasado horas de experimentación y práctica cuando Sansriel al fin pudo tener su estado incorpóreo, sin ningún problema ya podía estar fuera del cuerpo de su hermana y podía andar por casi todos lados, solo tenia el ligero inconveniente de que no podía estar a mas de 6 metros a la redonda, pero eso era suficiente para ella.

-Vaya, vas progresando mi niña, por ahora tomaras un descanso, en el próximo mes te enseñare a robar habilidades de los monstruos que ataques y mates

-Esta bien, nos vemos.- abraza a su abuelo y sale del laboratorio para poder ir a casa.

-*Ya has estado mucho tiempo en posesión, ¿no me vas a dar el control?

-*Lo siento, tu sabes que debía entrenar.- cierra los ojos y después al abrirlos Soriel tenía el control y Sansriel estaba flotando aún lado de ella.

-*Bien, vayamos con Asriel, me invito a salir.- sonríe y se sonroja levemente.

-¿*Y a donde te invito?.- la sigue mientras camina fuera del laboratorio.

-*Al parque fuera de aquí

-*Ah, olvide que existe el exterior, y ¿por que te invito Asriel a salir? y lo mas importante ¿por que me acabo de enterar?.- mira molesta a su hermana y esta se rasca la cabeza.

-* Ni yo se por que me invito y bueno, ammm, fue la vez que te quedaste dormida

-*Hmm, ¿Ira Frisk o solo nosotros?

-*Supongo que Frisk ira, no estoy segura.- salen de la cueva y se dirigen a las ruinas.

-*¿Te vas a cambiar de ropa? ¿Enserio?.- se cruza de brazos.

-*¿Que tiene?.- suspira.- deberías dormir un poco, lo necesitas

-* No lo se, no quiero dejarte sola con el...si Frisk esta los dejo, si no me quedo

-*Tu ganas.- entran a las ruinas y se dirigen a su cuarto, al parecer Tori y Sans no estaban.

*En alguna parte de la casa*

-Sans jejeje, me falta el aire.- Tori sonríe mientras que el ya nombrado estaba sobre ella en una posición algo incomoda.

-Aguanta un poco mas,ngh,por mi.- la mira e intenta besarla, ambos estaban agitados y sudados, no sabían cuanto podrían aguantar así.

-Sans, ah,tu mano...

-L-Lo siento

-Usala para apoyarte

-A pos si verdad jejeje

-De veras contigo jaja

-Pie derecho en el círculo rojo.- un Froggit mira al esqueleto mientras sostenía en sus manos(?) un tablero de Twister.

-Ya casi.- se estira pero al recargarse un poco en su amada ambos caen y empiezan a reír.

-¿Estas bien cariño?.- Tori rie mientras que Sans se levanta riendo también.

-Si, amortiguaste mi caída.- la abraza y la besa.

-¿Seguimos?.-Froggit los mira.

-Claro.- se preparan para la siguiente ronda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **¿Creian que estaban haciendo algo pervertido? 7w7 jajaja amo hacer esto XD**

 **Weno, como podrán ver, ¡REAPER TORIEL ESTA VIVA! :D *Fans y amantes del AfterDeath me tiran arena, Nokias, Chanclas y jitomatazos* Válio la pena ALV :'D**

 **¿Que? ¿No había advertido desde un principio que en este fanfic abria Soriel por todos lados?(no, ahorita no hablo de la Skele-Goat XD) Pos se aguantan y si no les gusta dejen de leer el fic entonces :v**

 **Por un tiempo no contestare sus reviews por que mi PC se jodio (otra vez :'v) y no es fácil publicar desde mi tableta de melda :v**

 **así que contestar en cuanto mi PC sea reparada o compre otra**

 **Bueno, esto es todo nun**

 **Nos leemos pronto *-***

 **n.n/**


	6. La alianza

_**Hola mis criaturitas, lo sé, me tarde bastante pero este fue el capítulo más editado de todos, no me gustaba como había quedado y lo estuve modificando muchas veces y este es el resultado, además, como tengo cel "nuevo" pues escribí en el y pues, me gusta mucho pero tuve un problema y lo resetee y perdí el capítulo y hay no, pero bueno, al fin está aquí :3**_

 _ **Debo decir que para los que no me siguen en Facebook: Este fanfic solo será de 10 o 12 capítulos pero serán más largos (como este o un poco mas) ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **Bueno, me di cuenta que no será necesario hacer segunda temporada (quizás pero estará enfocado mucho más en acontecimientos antes y después de la primera temporada osease una precuela y secuela XD) y pues no quiero que me pase como con los demás fics (debo….actualizarlos…. *muero*)**_

 _ **Y eso, además de que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de crear un fic rayis x reaper (casi no hay :´v) o error x rayis (lo mismo)**_

 _ **Buenop, contesto reviews antiguos y nuevos:**_

 _ **Ultimate Dimentor: SEMPAIIII : *te abrazo* al fin te unes :´D… Sans no lo sabrá, aun, hasta el próximo capítulo XD, entonces todo se ira al carajo…ok no X3….hay no lo sé, el baby shower, tardaría en salir porque no tengo ideas jajaja, quizás, algún día, creo :p, en este capítulo descubrirás que es lo que hacen nwn, soy mala 7u7r**_

 _ **Guest: Heya! Creo saber cuál fue el problema, pero no estoy segura(?... tengo un problema con los Au´s…me descuido tantito y ya hay más de 50, solo conozco unos y solo pocos me gustan….. lo de Reapertale Tori, bueno, la creadora hizo comics y según Tori murió por que Chara la mato pero como esta en ingles el comic y no tengo mucho tiempo no se ni que paso o como paso, y eso que es de mis AU´s favoritos :´v… pos abrácelas nwn**_

 _ **Gracias por tus deseos, espero tengas un excelente mes nwn**_

 _ **Gran Denny: Oie tranquilo viejo, soy mujer, ¿sabes? Y bueno, aquí está el capítulo nuevo**_

 _ **No sé si me faltaron reviews por contestar, si es así avísenme :v**_

 _ **Bueno, disfruten :3**_

 _ **P.D: Sorry por los errores ortográficos es que el corrector de mi celular andaba de latoso y me dio paja corregirlo en la pc :v**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Soriel caminaba hacia la superficie mientras que Sansriel flotaba a su lado, mientras ambas platicaban mentalmente puesto que nadie veía a la mayor de las hermanas y si veían a la menor hablando sola parecería que habría perdido la cabeza.  
 ***Con Asriel***  
El joven príncipe veía hacia el horizonte desde la ventana del castillo de la superficie, esperaba que llegará el momento indicado para cambiarse y dirigirse a su cita con su media hermana menor, mientras, Frisk se encontraba con Asgore cuidando el jardín, de un momento a otro la humana alzo la mirada y se percató de que Asriel tenía una mirada entre perdida y preocupada, por lo que decidió ir con él.  
-Alteza, iré a ver a Asriel, creo que está triste.- el rey se levanta de entre unos tulipanes y la mira.  
-Está bien Frisk, pero recuerda que debes ayudarme a podar los arbustos... Tienes entonces 15 minutos  
-Si alteza.-se inclina respetuosamente y corre hacia donde Asriel se encontraba, al llegar toca la puerta delicadamente.  
-¿Quién es?.- El oji verde mira la puerta mientras se acerca a esta.  
-Soy yo Asriel.- la castaña espera hasta que el ya mencionado le abre.  
-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Papá me necesita?.-mira a la humana y esta niega con la cabeza.  
-Vine a verte por que te veo muy triste, ¿estás bien?.-la cabra monstruo suspira y sonríe a la vez que acaricia el cabello de su hermana adoptiva.  
-Estoy bien, es solo que, bueno, a pasado tiempo y extraño a Sansriel.- al oír ese nombre la menor mira con una expresión asombrada al mayor.  
-¿Extrañas a Sansriel? Creí que ya nadie la recordaba  
-Lo sé, pero, yo no la eh olvidado, ella era mi media hermana, era la hermana mayor de Sori y además peleaba mucho con ella, a veces extraño hacerlo.-sonríe ahora nostálgicamente.  
-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, yo en parte la extraño porque hacia feliz a Sori, sus travesuras eran muy complejas y hacia feliz a Sans.- baja la mirada.- él es el que está más dolido, sé que mamá Tori la tuvo en su vientre y todo eso pero, era la consentida de Sans  
-¿Enserio? Eso no lo sabía.- la mira curiosa y se sienta en su cama e invita a Frisk a que se siente con él.  
-Sí, el me lo dijo un día antes de que ella muriera, siempre la consentía a escondidas de la hermana y de su madre, supongo que él no ha podido olvidarla.-Asriel se levanta y camina hacia su armario para empezar a buscar ropa cómoda.-¿Que buscas?.-Frisk lo mira y este saca una sudadera verde claro con la runa delta color blanco, una playera blanca y unos pantalones de color café  
-Voy a ir a ver a Sori, quedamos de vernos en el parque a las 3  
-¿Tendrás una cita con tu media hermana?.- lo mira y él se sonroja levemente.  
-N-No es una c-cita...  
-Aja, lo que digas, bueno, te dejo asalta cunas  
-¡Frisk!.- Asriel le arroja una almohada y la humana huye de ahí.- arg... Mejor me apuro, no quiero hacerla esperar.-empieza a quitarse su capa y túnica para ponerse su ropa normal.  
 _*Con las Skele-Goats*_  
 _*-Y ¿Dónde verduras es?.-_ la mayor mira a su hermana y esta solo mira por los alrededores.  
 _*-Es el parque al que siempre íbamos, pero ya cambio todo alrededor desde ya sabes qué_  
 _*-Oh, y ¿a dónde vamos?_  
 _*-A la casa a comer, creo que ya te hace falta porque tienes un humor que da miedo_  
 _*-¡NO ESTOY DE MAL HUMOR!.-_ La mira de manera amenazante y la menor sale corriendo y empieza a arrastrar a Sansriel.- _¡OYE PARA! ¡ESTO DUELE! ¡SORIEL PARA!.-_ Trata de agarrarse a algo pero el límite de distancia que tenía con su hermana provocaba que se soltara.- _¡LE DIRE AL ABUELO LO QUE HICISTE! ¡AAAH!._  
Después de una corretiza ambas estaban en la cocina, una sentada en la mesa y la otra preparando sopa instantánea.  
-Aquí tienes.- le da el envase a su hermana y esta la mira de manera molesta con los brazos cruzados.- Oh vamos Sansriel, fue divertido jejeje  
-Tu no fuiste arrastrada desde la salida del subsuelo hasta aquí.- sigue mirándola molesta.  
-Hay perdóname ¿sí? Quería traerte rápido para que comieras y estuvieras de buen humor en la cita  
-¡Con que esas tenemos eh!.- se levanta de la silla y recarga una mano en la mesa para que con la otra señale acusatoriamente a su hermana.- ¡Sabia que lo hacías para ver a esa cabra!  
-Sansriel tú también eres una cabra.- la menor la mira y la mayor se voltea.  
-¿Y qué?, yo soy una cabra mitad esqueleto y el no...aun así, solo te preocupa su cita... ¿acaso te gusta?.- la mira de manera que la menor se sonroja y empieza a negar con la cabeza.  
-No me gusta, como crees, es nuestro medio hermano mayor  
-Mas te vale entonces.- se tranquiliza y comienza a comerse la sopa instantánea pero al olvidar que necesitaba el cuerpo de su hermana la sopa termina en la mesa.- demonios...Sori  
-No digas nada.- cierra los ojos y Sansriel toma posesión de su cuerpo.  
-Al fin.- come de la sopa mientras mira la casa.- valla, todo ha cambiado, ¿mamá remodeló la cocina?  
 _*-Si, le pidió ayuda al tío Asgore_  
-Oh.-sigue comiendo y al terminar su hermana vuelve a tener el control del cuerpo.-Bueno, vayamos a tu cita esa.- empieza a flotar y Soriel asiente para salir al parque que se encontraba a 5 minutos de ahí.  
Mientras, Asriel corría hasta el lugar, puesto que había decidido ducharse primero y se le había hecho tarde en lo que esperaba a que se le secara el pelaje.  
-¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE! ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!.- Gritaba mientras corría y esquivaba todo lo que se interponía en su camino.  
-Bueno, aquí estamos.- se sienta en una banca que estaba debajo de un roble.  
-¿No ha llegado? Valla, se nota que le importa mucho la cita jajaja.- se sienta con su hermana.  
-Jaja, que graciosa, quizás se le hizo tarde.- mira a los alrededores y sonríe al ver niños pequeños tanto humanos como monstruos corriendo por todos lados.- ¿lo recuerdas?.- mira a su hermana mayor y esta la voltea a ver.  
-¿Qué cosa?.- la mira cruzada de brazos.  
-Cuando papá y mamá nos traían aquí y jugábamos los 7 juntos hasta que anochecía, yo siempre lloraba porque Frisk y Asriel tenían que irse con Asgore, mientras, tú y nuestros papas trataban de calmarme  
-Ah sí.- mira el cielo.- lo recuerdo bien, una semana antes de que enfermara nos trajeron y nos compramos un bote de helado de esos grandes, nos escondimos de todos y entre las dos nos lo comimos jejeje  
-Si, fue divertido  
-Y delicioso  
-Eso jejeje.-En ese momento Asriel se acerca corriendo.  
-¡YA LLEGUE!.-Se recarga en el árbol y alza la mirada sonriendo mientras que ambas hermanas lo miran confundidas, él al ver a 2 se talla los ojos y al abrirlos mira solo a Soriel.- ¿ah?.- abre más los ojos y la menor lo mira confundida.  
-¿Qué pasa?.- se levanta y se acerca a él.  
-No, nada, pensé que, bueno, pensé que había visto... algo más  
-¿Algo más?.- lo mira preocupada.  
-Creo que no es nada jejeje.- se agarra la cabeza con una mano y ríe levemente.- quizás fue porque no estoy ya acostumbrado a correr  
-Tal vez, bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir?.- mira a su medio hermano mayor y él sonríe.  
-Vayamos por un helado y caminemos un poco  
-Me parece buena idea  
-Vamos entonces.- le extiende la mano y la menor la acepta para después irse caminando juntos mientras que Sansriel se asoma por la parte de atrás del árbol.  
-N-No es posible... ¿P-Pudo... verme?.- mira a los dos y comienza a seguirlos de lejitos.  
 ***Mientras en Underfell***  
Padre e hija llegan a casa de Undyne para después tocar la puerta y esperar.  
-¿Quién es?.- una voz femenina medio gruesa se escucha del otro lado de la puerta.  
-Tomas  
-¿Que tomas?  
-Un refresco por favor.- Sans empieza a reír mientras que su hija se aguanta una carcajada.  
-Agh, eres tu.- abre la puerta y ve a ambos.- ¿Y ese milagro que ese saquito de huesos y pulgas está aquí?.- mira a la skele-goat y esta la mira furiosa.  
-Venimos para que la entrenes.- mira molesto a Undyne  
-¿Yo entrenar a esa cosa? Estás loco, se supone que tú debes hacerlo no yo.-se cruza de brazos.  
-Es una orden Undyne.- los tres voltean a ver de dónde provino esa voz ya conocida y tanto Sans como Undyne empiezan a temblar al ver a Papyrus ahí.  
-¡Tío Papyrus!.- la menor corre a abrazarlo y este corresponde. -Hola peque.- revuelve su flequillo más de lo que estaba y mira de manera amenazante a Undyne.  
-J-Jefe... ¿q-que hace por aquí?.- el esqueleto bajito mira a su hermano y este se limita a seguir abrazando a su sobrina.  
-Los vengo siguiendo desde la casa porque se me hizo raro que sacaras a tu hija, además, se tardaron que creí que le harías daño, pero ahora veo cuáles son tus intenciones con la niña, Undyne, te ordeno que entrenes a mi sobrina, debe aumentar su potencial al máximo para ser una guardia real exitosa  
-P-Pero Papyrus  
-¡NADA DE PEROS! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!  
-A la orden capitán, vamos.- le hace una seña a la menor y esta la sigue.  
-Y tú.- mira al esqueleto bajito y este le regresa la mirada.- deberías acompañarlas, escuché rumores de que Toriel salió de las ruinas, no quiero pensar que lo hizo para asesinar a mi sobrina así que más te vale que no andes de flojo, yo estaré vigilando Snowdin y si la llego a ver cerca de Waterfall te avisare de inmediato  
-A la orden jefe... Pero, tengo una pregunta  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Bueno, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por la niña?.- lo mira entre curioso y asustado pues no sabía cómo se lo tomaría su hermano.  
-"Él" me explico todo lo que paso, me conto lo que hicieron con la original pero al parecer está viva... Así que me recomendó entrenarla lo antes posible ya que la original está haciendo lo posible por encontrar a quien la asesino, tengo entendido que está usando el cuerpo de su hermana para poder moverse y al combinar los poderes, HP, Exp y LV ambas son fuertes, así que ¡VE ALLA Y AYUDA A TU HIJA!.- Mira a Sans de manera amenazadora y  
este corre en busca de Undyne y su hija.  
 ***Mientras en Reapertale***  
Ambas hermanas de ese AU se encontraban practicando sus poderes con sus padres, mientras los demás dioses los observaban con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver que las skeles tenían un potencial parecido al de sus padres.  
-¡Mira mami!.- Soriel crea varias rosas rojas y se las da.  
-Oh, son bellísimas mi niña.-Toriel toma las rosas.- muchas gracias.- le da un beso en la frente y la pequeña sonríe.  
-¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡MIRA ESTO!.- Sans voltea a ver a Sansri y se sorprende al ver que había creado un dragón esqueleto enorme.  
-Wow.- todo miran la imponente creación de la skele y después voltean a ver a Asgore, Gerson y Gaster.  
-¿Qué?.- los tres regresan la mirada a los demás.  
-¿Cómo pudo crear algo?.- Undyne mira de nuevo al dragón.  
-Es tan obvio, al ser hija de la vida es capaz de crear a otros seres, pero realmente no tienen vida  
-¿Ah?.- Undyne se confunde y Gaster suspira.  
-Ósea, ella puede manipular los cuerpos y simular que tienen vida, para que su creación realmente viva necesita consumir u obtener un alma propia.- todos comprenden y voltean a ver a las peques de nuevo.  
-Veamos, hija, muéstrales tus habilidades.- Reaper se acerca a su niña y esta hace que él dragón se incline para que su padre pueda subir en él.  
-Aún no sé muy bien qué hacer con él.- la skele mira a su papá y este sonríe.  
-Averigüémoslo.- Sans toma las manos de su hija para hacer que el dragón alce el vuelo.  
-¡Sans, a donde van!.- Tori los mira algo preocupada.  
-Tranquila, volvemos enseguida.-el dragón emprende él vuelo hacia un bosque mientras que todos lo miran alejarse.  
-Algo tienen planeado.- Gerson sonríe.- tranquila Toriel.- se acerca a ella y toma sus manos delicadamente.- volverán pronto, será mejor que vallamos a seguir viendo como tu hija crea cosas.  
-Está bien.- sonríe y camina junto a él para seguir practicando junto a su hija.  
 _*En un bosque algo apartado*_  
El dragón aterriza en un claro y al hacerlo el pasto de toda el área se seca, tanto padre como hija bajan de un brinco.  
-Bien mi niña, hay que entrenarte.- sonríe y aparece su oz.  
-Ammm, ¿por qué nos apartamos de los demás?.-mira confundida a su padre.  
-Si matamos frente a tu mamá y tu hermana se traumarían o puede que se enojen... quizás las dos cosas, así que, este será nuestro secreto, ¿ok?.- la mira y Sansriel sonríe.  
-Si papi  
-Bien, ahora, saca tus guadañas.- la skele asiente y del collar que llevaba puesto saca con sus dedos las mini ozes que tenía, las arroja al aire y estas crecen, al caer las atrapa y mira a su papá.  
-Muy bien mi niña, ahora, sígueme.- ambos caminan hasta encontrar a una niña humana, esta estaba perdida desde hace tres días y estaba muy debilitada.  
-Tienes que hacerlo, si me necesitas, llámame, estaré aquí.- de un brinco Reader se trepa a una rama de un árbol cercano.  
-Ok, aquí voy.- Sansriel camina sigilosamente y se pone detrás de la niña, alza ambas guadañas y golpea con estas a la niña, dos golpes fueron suficientes para asesinarla, del cuerpo salió una pequeña esfera blanca.  
-Muy bien hija, ahora, atrápala.- la menor se abalanza contra la esfera pero esta huye y la skele termina estampándose contra un árbol.  
-Jajaja.- Sans ríe y su hija se sacude un poco, se levanta y corre detrás de la esfera.- no lo conseguirás de ese modo.- sigue riendo y la peque corre por todos lados.- solo lo estas empeorando jajaja.- baja del árbol pero antes de hacer algo su hija alza la mano y rápidamente hace una seña, segundos después, su dragón aparece y acorrala él alma para después comérsela.  
-¡Lo hice!.- Sansriel sonríe.  
-Pero fue con ayuda, debes hacerlo sola, no siempre tendrás a la mano tu preciado dragón.- mira a su hija.- vamos, la niña no estaba sola, su hermano mayor no anda lejos  
-Está bien.- mira a Reaper mal humorada y arrastra ambas guadañas.  
 ***De vuelta en Undertale***  
Asriel y Sori caminaban por él parque tranquilamente, ambos llevaban un helado en la mano, mientras, Sansriel era arrastrada por su hermana por todo el camino.  
-Y entonces Frisk me dijo.- tose un poco y finge la voz de Frisk.- "Asriel, no lo hagas, te puede pasar algo", y yo le dije: pues no creo que pase nada... termine tirado con la cara besando él suelo y ella no paraba de reír  
-Jajajaja, debiste haberle hecho caso.- Sori cubre su boca mientras ríe y él mayor se sonroja levemente.  
-Lo sé, pero vamos, era mi oportunidad  
-¿Tu oportunidad de terminar embarrado?.- ríe aún más mientras su hermana luchaba internamente por no reírse.  
-Jaja, que graciosa.- la empuja levemente y sale corriendo.  
-¡Oye!.-la menor sale corriendo detrás de él.  
-Hay no...- Sansri vuelve a ser arrastrada por su hermana menor.  
-¡ASRIEL! ¡VEN AQUI!.- corre velozmente detrás de su medio hermano mientras que él mayor acelera más él paso.  
-¡NO ME ATRAPARAS!.- Empieza a brincar entre los arbustos.  
-¡¿QUIERES VER QUE SI!?.- Logra acelerar el paso aún más y al cabrón, digo, al cabrito, se le escapa un grito de niña (¡Ja, gay!.. ok no XD), corre en zigzag tratando de pasar por obstáculos, la menor empieza a perder velocidad para no chocar pero no se percata de que había una gran roca, por lo que se termina tropezando.  
-¡AAH!.- Cae de cuernos (XD) contra él piso y el oji verde se detiene.  
-¡SORI!.- Frena y corre hacia ella.-¿Te encuentras bien?.- se arrodilla a su lado y la skele levanta la cara.  
-Creo que si.- trata de levantarse pero enseguida siente un dolor agudo en el tobillo.- ¡AY!.- se sienta de nuevo y él mayor se preocupa.  
-Ah, creo que tengo una venda por aquí.- empieza a buscar en su sudadera y saca dos vendas gruesas.- solo necesitaremos una, espero.- guarda la otra y se inclina para vendarle el tobillo.  
-¿Por qué traes dos vendas en la sudadera?.- mira a su medio hermano.  
-No le digas a mamá o a mi papá, pero, salgo a entrenar con Undyne, ella me está enseñando a pelear físicamente ya que si algún humano me llegara a intimidar no usaría mi magia, si no mi fuerza.  
-Ya veo...-sonríe mientras mira a otro lado.  
-Y lo hago para protegerte  
-¿Dijiste algo?.- mira a Asriel.  
-No, nada.- Sonríe.- listo, quedaste como nueva.- Soriel se mira él tobillo asombrada.- ahora.- se agacha enfrente de ella.- sube a mi espalda  
-¿Eh?.- lo mira sorprendía.  
-Vamos.-la menor termina aceptando y con cuidado sube a la espalda del oji verde, seguido, él se levanta y se la lleva.  
-No tienes que cargarme.- abraza su cuello con cuidado.  
-Oh vamos.- se rasca la cabeza.- no dejare que regreses a casa en estas condiciones y sola.  
-No está sola hijo de tu….- Sansriel lo mira molesta mientras era arrastrada aun.  
 ***Mientras en Underfell***  
La skele-goat golpeaba furiosamente un saco de arena sostenido por Undyne, mientras, Sans le echaba porras.  
-¡VAMOS HIJA, TU PUEDES! ¡UN DERECHAZO, UN IZQUIERDAZO! ¡DALE, DALE!  
-¡Ya cállate Sans!.- Undyne aparta a Sansriel y esta la mira confundida.  
-Te toca aprender a defenderte ahora.- sonríe ampliamente y la menor retrocede poco a poco.-¡En guardia!.- Undyne se abalanza a ella y la skele comienza a esquivar sus golpes.-¡VAMOS, DEFIENDETE!.- logra darle un puñetazo en la mejilla.  
-¡Ay!.- Retrocede más.  
-¡DEFIENDETE PULGOSA!.- Se vuelve a lanzar contra ella y Sansriel no lograba oponer resistencia, siendo golpeada múltiples veces.  
-¡UNDYNE NO SEAS ASI! ¡ELLA AUN NO PUEDE!.- Sans se levanta pero Paps aparece y lo obliga a sentarse.-¡ JEFE, SUELTAME, VA A MATARLA!.- Empieza a patalear.  
-¡Contrólate Sans! ella lo lograra.- mira a su sobrina, esta había terminado en él piso escupiendo sangre.  
-¡NO SIRVES PARA ESTO! ¡MUERE!.- Alza la pierna derecha dispuesta a darle un pisotón en el cráneo.  
-¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡VA A MATAR A MI UNICA BEBÉ!.- al oír eso, Sansri alza la mirada y rápidamente rueda antes de que Undyne la pise, da una patada y logra tirar a su rival, se levanta como puede, se arroja sobre ella y comienza a darle puñetazos en todo el cuerpo, su ojo derecho estaba de color rojo con morado oscuro.  
-¡ESTO ES POR INSULTARME!.- La abofetea fuertemente.- ¡ESTO POR QUERER MATARME!.- Vuelve a darle una bofetada.- ¡Y ESTO POR HACER QUE MI PAPI SE PREOCUPE POR MI!.- Le da otra bofetada y se levanta para correr hacia su papá y abrazarlo.  
-¡Mi niña!.- la abraza.  
-Lo hiciste muy bien, sobrina.- Paps la carga.  
-Demasiado bien diría yo.- Gaster se acerca a ellos.  
-Abuelo.- Sansriel lo mira.  
-Papá.- ambos hermanos miran al científico.  
-Vine a verla y me doy cuenta de que está más que lista para empezar el juego  
-Se me hace muy pronto.- Sans abraza a su hija.  
-Lo sé, pero debe empezar a acumular LV, si no, la original le va a ganar  
-¿Matara a todos?.- Papyrus lo mira confundido.  
-No, enséñenle como crear portales a otros AU's para que pueda matar a los demás, no permitiré que acabe con los nuestros, además, así se ganara más rápido él título de la combo más poderosa  
-Creí que los combos eran experimentos.- Sans se rasca la cabeza.  
-Sí, pero, nadie sabe que ellas no son un combo, solo existen 4 Sansrieles y 3 Sorieles, básicamente serian: Sansriel y Soriel originales, Sansriel y Soriel de Reapertale, Sansriel y Soriel de un AU semi borrado y por ultimo esta tu hija  
-Bueno, pero, ¿ira matando entre AU's?  
-A si es.-ambos hermanos se miran entre sí.  
-Bien, Sansri, acompáñame.-Sans camina hacia Hotland.  
-Si papi.- lo sigue.  
 ***Mientras en Reapertale***  
Reaper guía a su hija hasta llegar cerca del hermano de la humana asesinada  
-Muy bien mi niña, ahora debes asesinarlo a él.- Sansriel mira atentamente al humano y sonríe para alzar sus dos guadañas y brinca contra él humano, repite él mismo ataque que hizo con la humana, él alma no tardo en salir y la skele sin pensarlo dos veces se impulsa hacia arriba y su flequillo se levanta revelando él ojo que nunca dejaba que le vieran: este era de color rojo, en el centro tenía una pupila tipo felina color negro, alrededor de la pupila se notaba un ligero color azul celeste.  
Sin pensarlo alza la mano izquierda y de la nada salieron 2 cadenas plateadas con negro, estas las dirigió en contra del alma para atraparla.  
-¿¡Que rayos!?.- Reaper se sorprende al ver ese ataque.  
-¡Ahora no escaparás!.- Sansriel toma con fuerza el alma, pero esta se intentaba rehusar, para no perder el equilibrio, la skele cierra los ojos y se pone a pensar, de la nada llega Soriel y la mira.  
-¡Hermana! ¿Que necesitas?.- la menor la mira atenta, pero no podía ver las cadenas ni sabía que estaba haciendo.  
-Ayúdame, ¿podrías crearme unas alas?  
-Ah, no sé si pueda.- la mira y después se pone a pensar mientras su hermana sigue agarrando con fuerza las cadenas.  
-¿Tengo que recordarte que Ink al vernos nos apadrino y te dio la habilidad de crear cosas aparte de vida?  
-Ah, cierto, pero, no sé qué hacer para ti  
-Unas alas de murciélago.-poco a poco empieza a perder fuerza y poco a poco siente como las cadenas empiezan a arrastrarla.  
-B-Bien, lo haré.- mira atentamente a su hermana y con la mano derecha empieza hacer movimientos como si estuviera pincelando, al terminar su hermana tenia las alas que necesitaba.  
-Gracias Soriel.- desaparece ante la mirada de su hermana.  
-¿Que habrá querido hacer?.-la menor se dirige a otro lado mientras, Sans no podía creer lo que pasaba: Sansriel seguía ahí, pero Sori no la podía ver y tampoco vio lo que su hermana hacia...entonces...¿eso era obra de Sansriel o Soriel se estaba quedando ciega?  
-Ahora sí, muere.- Con la fuerza de las alas se impulsa hacia arriba para jalar las cadenas, estas ni oponen resistencia y son jaladas junto al alma, la skele vuela lo suficientemente alto y después se deja caer en picada, Reaper al ver lo que hacía empieza a preocuparse, ya que no sabía que pensaba hacer su hija.  
-¡SANSRIEL! ¿¡QUE HACES!?.-  
La niña sigue cayendo en picada junto al alma y con la mano derecha abre un portal en el suelo, al entrar ahí este llevaba al limbo.  
-Bien, donde te pondré.- mira a todos lados y se encuentra a un mounstro que cuidaba él lugar.- disculpe.- se acerca al mounstro y este voltea a verla, por desgracia de la peque este estaba cubierto completamente con una túnica con capucha de color negro.  
-¿Que se te ofrece?.- la voz gruesa y potente de esa criatura hace que Sansriel tiemble levemente, lo mira y respira profundamente.  
-Soy Sansriel, hija de La muerte y La vida, traigo un alma.- la criatura se acerca a ella y con su mano derecha hace que él alma se acerque a él.  
-Y dime, pequeña, ¿Ya le hiciste su juicio?.- voltea hacia ella y la skele niega con la cabeza.- aun no sabes cómo hacerlo...¿Verdad?.- la menor asiente.- bien, tendré que enseñártelo yo.- La criatura muestra unas imponentes alas esqueléticas y se impulsa un poco para levantarse lo suficiente.- Bien, cuando asesines a alguien a quien le llegó su hora o si encuentras almas en pena debes hacerles un juicio para que sepas si ira al limbo, al cielo o él infierno  
-Pero no sé cómo se hace.- lo mira y él ser oscuro suspira.  
-Lo sé y por eso te enseñare, yo soy él guardián del limbo, pero alguna vez hice lo que tú, después de un tiempo yo ya no podía seguir haciendo él juicio, además de que sabíamos que Sans y Toriel algún día serian padres, me sorprende que al fin lo hayan conseguido, bueno, como decía, debes aprender a enjuiciar y para eso debes aprender a crear tu propia cápsula o esfera del juicio  
-¿Y eso para qué es?.- La peque lo mira con la cabeza ladeada un poco a la izquierda.  
-Para que ningún ser ya sea humano o monstruo interrumpa tu juicio, nadie debe interponerse ante esa criatura y su muerte  
-Ya veo.- Sansri mira atenta a la criatura.  
-Mira, puedes usar tus dos guadañas para hacer tu cápsula o esfera, solo agárralas fuerte y haz la silueta de una esfera, si te lo propones muy fuertemente la esfera aparecerá, pero recuerda que esta debe cubrir a tus víctimas también, de esta forma no podrán escapar  
-Bien.- toma sus guadañas y hace lo que le dijeron, con fuerza, cierra los ojos y mueve ambos instrumentos para crear la esfera de modo que cubriera él alma y a la criatura junto a ella.  
-Estupendo pequeña, ahora, mira.- La creatura señala hacia donde debería estar él alma, en su lugar había un chico, él mismo que ella acababa de asesinar.- ten.- le lanza a la skele un pergamino y esta lo atrapa.- Comienza a leerlo  
-¿Que hago aquí? ¿Qué paso?.- él joven mira asustado a Sansriel y al ser oscuro.  
-Tu hora llego y yo Sansriel, hija de La muerte y de La vida, me encargare de enjuiciarte para dictar tu destino final  
-¿Qué? ¡No puede pasar esto! ¡No puedo dejar a Mariana sola!.-él chico comienza a sollozar.  
-Tranquilo, ella ya fue llevada a un lugar mejor.- él chico la mira.  
-Sansriel, te falto juzgarla, pero tu dragón la trae.- en ese momento él dragón esqueleto introduce su cabeza en la esfera del juicio, abre su hocico y de ahí sale la pequeña.  
-¡Hermana!.- Él joven corre a abrazarla y la niña hace lo mismo.  
-¡Hermano!.- ambos se abrazan.  
-Bien, al grano.- Sansri mira él Pergamino y este ahora contenía los nombres de ambos niños.- bien, seguía, Juan, Mariana, su hora del juicio ha llegado, empezare con Mariana.- la niña solo la mira.  
-Espera.- él chico mira a Sansriel y esta le regresa la mirada.- ¿por qué morimos?  
-¿No es obvio? ambos estaban perdidos en un bosque, no iban a sobrevivir, era mejor que yo acabará con su sufrimiento, ahora calla.- mira a ambos y después al pergamino.- Mariana, Marianita.- la niña la mira algo asustada.- has hecho muchas travesuras, no hacías tarea, eras muy desobediente, y por eso escapaste de tu casa, valla, esto es muy difícil, ah, aquí dice que cuidabas muy bien de los animales, mhhm, bien, Juan, tu turno, así pensare sobre Mariana... Tu hacías muy bien las cosas, cuidabas a tu hermana, la atendías, hacías todo para su bienestar pero cuando escapo te culpaste y corriste en su búsqueda, no la viste hasta ahorita.- la Skele-goat se pone a pensar y ambos hermanos la miran abrazados.  
-Vamos Sansriel, los juicios deben ser rápidos y precisos.- él ser oscuro la mira.  
-Juan, Mariana, irán al cielo los dos, no han hecho nada malo como para ir al infierno y no merecen tampoco él limbo.- su ojo izquierdo se vuelve totalmente azul y abre un portal que llevaba al cielo.- retírense.- ambos hermanos corren hacia él portal y este se cierra inmediatamente después de que pasaran por él.  
-Muy bien pequeña.- la esfera se deshace.  
-¿Enserio lo hice bien?.- lo mira alegre.  
-Claro, pero necesitarás practicar para aparecer los pergaminos de cada criatura que juzgues  
-Ok, pero tengo una duda  
-Dímela.- Él ser la mira atentamente debajo de su capucha.  
-¿Porque mi dragón pudo entrar a la esfera?  
-Es fácil, él como tu sirviente debe cumplir sus deberes y si para ello debe entrar a la esfera del juicio lo hará  
-Ya veo.- se pone a pensar.  
-Bueno, deberías irte, tu papá debe estar preocupado  
-Si, gracias por todo.-abre un portal y se trepa en su dragón para salir ambos de ahí.  
-¿Dónde estará? Toriel va a matarme.- Reaper caminaba en círculos mientras esperaba a su hija, de la nada un portal café se abre del suelo y él dragón sale junto a su pequeña.- ¡Hija!.-Se lanza a abrazarla.  
-¡Papi!.- corresponde él abrazo y sonríe.- ¡Lo logre! ¡Hice mi primer juicio!  
-¡Muy bien mi pequeña!.- ambos se abrazan.  
 ***Mientras en Undertale***  
Asriel coloca en la cama a su hermana y esta sonríe.  
-Iré por algo de comer.- sale del cuarto.  
-¡Agh! Estoy harta.-Sansriel sale del ropero.  
-Hermana, te va a oír.- Soriel voltea preocupada hacia la puerta.  
-¡Puede verme! así que me da igual si me oye o no.-la mira molesta.  
-Así que, no era mi imaginación.- ambas voltean a ver al oji verde.  
-Asriel.- Sori cubre su boca.  
-¿Cómo carajos puedes verme?.- Soriel lo mira molesta.  
-Así, hola.- la mira de la misma manera.- te recuerdo que me revivieron y al hacerlo adquirí la habilidad de ver a los que están en mi situación o similar, en este caso tú.-Sansriel se molesta aún más.- la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cómo rayos estas aquí? tú se supone estas muerta  
-Eso quisieras, cabrita, pero estoy viva.- Sonríe un poco.- Ya me canse de todo esto, estoy harta de ser solo un fantasma, de ser un recuerdo.- su ojo izquierdo empieza a brillar de color morado con rosa oscuro.- de que se hayan olvidado de mi.- algunas lágrimas empiezan a bajar por sus mejillas.- es hora de mi venganza.- al decir esto a Soriel le da un dolor de cabeza agudo.  
-¡AAGH!.- La menor se desmaya y Sansriel aprovecha para tomar el control del cuerpo, Asriel la mira atónito y enseguida ve como su media hermanita abre los ojos, pero sus pupilas eran más delgadas y algo alargadas, igual que las de Sansriel.  
-Tú.- la mira furioso.  
-¿Que pasa Asriel? Te veo pálido.- sonríe y se lanza contra él, pero rápidamente la esquiva.  
-¿Que le hiciste a Soriel?.- la mira furioso.  
-Ella está encerrada en mi subconsciente y no podrá salir de ahí.- Crea un G.B y hace que dispare a Asriel, este por poco y logra esquivarlo.  
-¿¡Que rayos te pasa!?.- corre hacia ella para taclearla pero Sansriel crea una barrera de huesos en llamas, al no tener otra opción, el oji verde la mira.  
 _ **¡Sansriel bloquea el camino!**_  
 _ **[Pelear][Actuar 3][Objeto][Piedad]**_  
 _ **[Checar][Preguntar3][Humillar][Provocar]**_  
-¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿A caso alguien te obliga?.-Sansri lo mira y empieza a reír.  
-¿De verdad crees que alguien me obliga? ¡Estas equivocado!.- Su ojo se vuelve completamente morado y alza la mano para atacar a Asriel lanzándole huesos fragmentados, el cabrito no logra esquivar la mayoría quedando herido  
 _ **[Pelear][Actuar 3][Objeto][Piedad]**_  
 _ **[Checar3][Convencer][Provocar][Humillar]**_  
 _ **Sansriel.- Atk. 89 Def.108**_  
 _ **"Sólo quiere venganza a costa de la vida de otros"**_  
-¡Suficiente!.- Crea un montón de G.B, estos rodean al oji verde y segundos después disparan acabando con él.  
-Va uno, faltan 10.-empieza a reír mientras pisa él polvo de Asriel.  
 ***Mientras en un Au muy conocido** *  
-E-Espera, p-podemos ser amigos, por favor, ¡No!.- Underfell! Sansriel acaba con la vida de Underswap! Sans.  
-¡Hermano!.- Swap! Papyrus ataca a Fell! Sansriel pero esta usa teletransportación para evitar ser dañada, aparece detrás de swap! Papyrus y le clava un hueso filoso en él alma matándolo al instante.  
-Van 6, faltan 68.- Sonríe mientras abre un portal.  
 ***Mientras en Reapertale***  
Ya había pasado tiempo desde que ambas hermanas aprendieran a hacer sus trabajos, ambas eran muy buenas y a los dioses les agradaba él estilo de cada una, ninguna de las dos se aprovechaban de sus habilidades, ambas eran conscientes de que sin vida no habría muerte y sin muerte la vida sería cruel y pesada.  
Pero había algo que llamaba la atención a todos los dioses, últimamente Sans iba a diario a diferentes AU's para recolectar almas, lo que preocupaba bastante.  
-Tendremos que enviar a alguien a investigar que está ocurriendo.- Gaster mira a todos los dioses.  
-¿Pero a quien podemos enviar?.-Asgore mira atentamente a los presentes.  
-Si me lo permiten.- Toriel toma la palabra.- quiero sugerir a quien podríamos enviar  
-¿Y a que Sans o Papyrus u otro mounstruo quieres enviar,Tori?.- Gaster la mira sonriendo.  
-Oh no, no quiero enviar a ningún Sans u otro mounstruo de otras AU's.- todos se le quedan viendo.- quiero enviar a BlackBerry.- Todos la miran atónitos.  
-Pero Tori, es muy joven aun para enviarla  
-¿Enviarme a dónde?.- De la nada llega Sansriel junto a Soriel y Sans.  
-Creíamos que las reuniones eran solo para los dioses más fuertes y experimentados.- Undyne mira al par de hermanas.  
-Oh, Undyne, e-ellas Prácticamente y-ya están en edad.- Alphys mira a la diosa de la guerra.  
-Tsk, dudo mucho que Sansriel pueda hacer algo  
-Ella es capaz de encontrar al responsable y acabar con él.- Sans mira a Undyne con las cuencas en negro.  
-Tiene razón Sans.-Papyrus mira contento a su sobrina.- yo opino que se merece una oportunidad al igual que su hermana  
-¿Enviar a ambas?, puede ser, ya antes han trabajado juntas, bien, Blackberry, Sweetlife, vayan a investigar a los AU's, repártanse las áreas y cuídese, no sabemos quién es exactamente el responsable  
-Señor Gaster, señor Asgore, algo extraño pasa en Undertale.- Gerson entra al lugar.  
-¿Qué ocurre?.-Todos voltean a verlo.  
-¡Alguien está matando a todos!  
-¿Pero cómo? Se supone que es una ruta pacifista.- Todos se levantan de sus lugares.  
-No lo sé, pero Undertale Chara está ayudando al responsable  
-Blackberry, vigila al responsable y procura que no te vea  
-Si señor Asgore.-Sansriel abre un portal a Undertale y entra.  
 ***En Undertale***  
Sansriel original ya había asesinado a varios monstruos, pero los que más le importaban eran los jefes monstruo ya que sabía que eran los que más L.V daban, procuraba que nadie la viera y en medio de tanta masacre, Chara había despertado y fue a donde Sansriel se encontraba.  
 ** _*Flashback*_**  
-Saludos, soy Chara, parece que has tomando una buena decisión asesinando a todos  
-¿Qué quieres?.- la mira fijamente.  
-Quiero ayudarte, esa sensación de odio, rencor, entre otras cosas hicieron que despertara, tu y yo sabemos que la determinación que posees es para vengarte  
-Ve al grano.- la skele-goat la mira.  
-Bueno, yo necesito un cuerpo y tú necesitas ganar más L.V y Exp y es justo lo que yo tengo, si trabajamos juntas ambas tendremos lo que deseamos  
-¿Me estas pidiendo usar mi cuerpo y a cambio me darás L.V y Exp? no lo sé, yo trabajo sola y es mi venganza  
-Lo sé, todos se olvidaron de ti, incluido Sans.-al oír el nombre de su padre Sansriel mira a la castaña sorprendida.  
-No, papá no pudo olvidarme.- mira a otro lado.  
-Te equívocas, el después de tu muerte se enfocó más en tu hermana al igual que Toriel, Papyrus y los demás, acepta y ambas les daremos su merecido, además, si robas la habilidad de Frisk, todo podrá empezar como si nada  
-¿Resetear? ese poder es fácil de obtener, solo se necesita determinación y es justo lo que tengo  
-Bueno, pero si el deseo de Frisk por continuar es más fuerte no podrás llevar a cabo ese reset, tendrías que ser más determinada o matarla para obtener su alma y poder resetear libremente.- Chara la mira sonriente mientras que Sansriel piensa que hacer.  
-Trato, pero trata de pasarte de lista y absorberé tu alma sin darte el control, justo como paso con mi hermana  
-Me parece bien.- Chara revela su alma corrompida y la skele la absorbe no completamente fusionándose entre sí, mientras una sombra las miraba de lejos.  
-No creí que fuera a aceptar.-desaparece.  
 _ ***Flashback end***_  
-Faltan solo Asgore, Frisk, mi tío y mis padres.- se mira en la armadura de Undyne y se da cuenta de que su apariencia había cambiado, ahora poseía características de la humana combinadas con las suyas.  
-Hay que pensar en nuestro nuevo nombre  
-¿Para qué? esta alianza no será para siempre  
-Es solo en lo que matamos a los que nos faltan  
-Ya que...- se pone a pensar junto a la castaña.- ¿Charlie?  
-Emmm, otro  
-¿Chansriel?  
-Otro.- ambas se miran en el reflejo.  
-Sansra  
-Quizás...que difícil...me quedo con el primero  
-A no ma...-caminan en busca de la siguiente víctima.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 _ **Y eso es todo...SOY MALA POR MATAR A LOS HERMANOS DE UNDERSWAP :v**_

 ** _¿Por que metí lo de los combos? bueno, en un grupo de Facebook en el que estoy leí que Gradient y Paperjam no son hijos de Error y Ink si no que son combos y pues pregunte que que significaba y me dijeron esto:_**

 _ **"Combos, básicamente una combinación de escencia de otros dos personajes"**_

 _ **Y**_

 _ **"Es que Gradi es más porque si no me equivoco fue por un experimento de Gaster, y lo creo a base de energía de Error e Ink, al igual que otros combos del Combo Club"**_

 _ **Entonces por eso quise poner ese termino, pero realmente mis niñas no son combos (Es mas probable que BlackBerry y SweetLife sean combos XD)**_

 _ **Y weno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo del mes, espero no tardar mucho con el nuevo :´v**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho nwn**_


End file.
